El viaje de fin de curso
by Alexia93
Summary: En su último año de instituto, el trío iCarly se prepara para vivir su viaje de fin de curso, nada más y nada menos, que a Italia. Esperan un viaje tranquilo y relajado, pero no va a ser así en absoluto. Seddie.
1. Sonrisa

Bueno, me llamo Sara y este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que os guste y que hagáis reviews con críticas constructivas o dando vuestra opinión. Desde siempre me ha gustado escribir y he leído muchos fics de otros usuarios y la verdad todos me han gustado mucho, tanto los escritos en castellano, como en ingles.

El argumento de la historia, bueno, narrará las peripecias de los tres personajes en su viaje de fin de curso, pero habrá un tema principal, la relación Sam Freddie.

Por último decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Espero que os guste =)

**El viaje de fin del curso**

Faltaban unos meses, concretamente tres, para que acabara el curso. Solo tres meses de exámenes, trabajos, estrés, nervios y sufrimiento. Aunque la verdad, a pesar de todo lo bueno que conllevaba el final de las clases y el principio del verano, a los tres creadores del web show iCarly, Carly, Sam y Freddie, les daba un poco de pena, pues con la graduación y el baile de fin de curso, se pondría un punto y final a la estancia de los tres amigos en el instituto.

Aunque sinceramente, esto no era lo que más preocupaba al equipo iCarly en estos momentos. Lo único que tenían en mente era el deseo de que llegara la madrugada del domingo al lunes, por que ese día, iban a hacer su viaje a fin de curso: una semana de viaje por Italia. Visitarían Milán, Venecia, Pisa, Florencia durante dos días y, por último antes de volver Seattle, estarían dos días más en Roma.

**Carly P.O.V**

C: ¿No estáis nerviosos? – dije con un tono cargado de una evidente emoción.

S: iCarly en Europa, que bien suena – dijo mi amiga de rizos dorados.

F: Será una experiencia inolvidable – concluyó Freddie, el productor técnico del programa, y mi vecino y mejor amigo. **(A/N: No sé por qué pero me suena que esa frase la dice Spiderman).**

Era viernes por la tarde y mis dos mejores amigos y yo, nos dirigíamos a mi apartamento para pensar en ideas para el programa y para pasar el rato. Ya era costumbre reunirnos en mi casa, que Freddie y Spencer, mi hermano mayor, charlaran un rato, que Sam saboteara mi nevera, que Freddie y ella discutieran, y bueno todas las cosas que solían suceder durante las tardes. No se me hacía rutinario en absoluto, por que siempre pasaba algo que hacía que ninguna tarde fuera igual que la anterior.

Por fin llegamos a mi casa.

C: Spencer ya… hemos… ¿qué se supone que es eso?

Sp: Mi nueva creación hermanita – dijo mi hermano mayor desde una escalera cubierto de pintura azul.

S: ¿Unos vaqueros gigantes? ¿Qué sentido tiene ese Spencer?

Sp: ¿Cómo? Es una crítica a la mala alimentación de nuestra sociedad – dijo bajando de la escalera y hablando en tono solemne – una crítica a los malos hábitos alimenticios de nuestros jóvenes. ¡Debemos pararle los pies a la mala alimentación¡

S: Si muy bonito pero ¿dónde está el jamón? – dijo Sam con la cabeza metida en la nevera.

F: ¿Es que nunca paras de comer?

S: ¿Es que nunca dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

F: Como no te controles acabarás poniéndote como una vaca.

S: Como no te calles te pongo esos gigantalones de sombrero – dijo señalando la obra de mi hermano.

C: Ya basta. Como os paséis así todo el viaje os juro que... que...

S: Admítelo Carls, amenazar no es lo tuyo.

C: Vamos a pensar ideas para el programa – dije en todo cansino.

**Final del P.O.V **

El equipo pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en ideas para el programa y charlando tranquilamente.

C: ¿Creéis que pasará algo interesante en Italia?

F: Veremos muchas cosas interesantes.

C: No me refiero a eso Freddie.

S: Si es que eres tonto Fredward. Eres más inútil que el lápiz blanco de las cajas de colores.

F: Sam si estás enamorada de mí solamente dímelo – dijo Freddie con su clásica media sonrisa, la cual Sam detestaba exteriormente, pero que interiormente adoraba.

S: Te voy a partir el brazo.

C: Echa el freno vaquera – dijo la morena agarrando el brazo de su carnívora amiga. – Me refiero a si creéis que pasará algo que no esperamos, alguna aventura, sorpresas, no sé cosas así.

S: Todo puede pasar Carly. El destino hablará. Ahora será mejor que me vaya a casa por dos motivos. Uno si no me voy mi madre me castigará, desde esa terapia se está comportando como una madre auténtica. Y dos, por que si me quedo mucho más cumpliré eso departirle el brazo a Fredalupe por lo de antes.

C: Muy bien. Será mejor que nos tomemos mañana el día libre para hacer la maleta t prepararnos para el viaje. Recordad que hemos quedado aquí el domingo a las 4 de la madrugada para ir a la estación de autobuses.

S: Lo recordaré.

F: Apúntatelo en el móvil o se te olvidará.

S: Benson, se está sorteando una paliza y tienes todas las papeletas.

C: Vale ya los dos, Sam apúntate eso en el móvil por que Freddie tiene razón, eres olvidadiza por naturaleza – dijo esto el muchacho miró a la rubia con una expresión triunfante.

Acto seguido Sam abandonó el estudio de iCarly dejando a Carly y a Freddie solos.

C: Y tu – prosiguió la morena – deja de echar leña al fuego.

F: Siempre la defiendes.

C: No la defiendo solo a ella, a ti también. La verdad no sé cómo te puede tratar así después de todas las cosas que habéis hecho el uno por el otro. Bueno, después de todas las cosas que has hecho por ella, sobretodo las que tenían dinero de por medio.

F: Es Sam, y no solo la he ayudado cuando me pedía dinero.

C: Lo sé y ella también lo sabe. Por eso no lo entiendo.

F: Es Sam. Es impredecible, tal cual te rompe el brazo como te da un abrazo de oso sin venir a cuento. En el fondo es una gran persona y tiene un corazón de oro.

C: ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo?

F: No estoy sonriendo.

C: Sí que lo haces. ¿Qué pasa?

F: No me pasa nada Carly deja ya de insistir – dijo el chico un poco alterado – me voy a dormir. Adiós Carly – dijo calmado de nuevo saliendo por la puerta.

C: Hasta mañana, que descanses.

**Carly P.O.V**

¿A qué ha venido esa sonrisa? Mejor lo consulto con la almohada y no hacerme falsas ideas.

**Final del P.O.V**

Se levantó, apagó las luces y bajó en dirección a su cuarto. Había sio un día largo y por eso se merecía un largo descanso.


	2. Patatas Fritas

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestros reviews ^^

Y lo de siempre, la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Como habían acordado en día anterior, los chicos se tomaron el sábado libre. Por un lado, Carly sacaba ropa de sus cajones y la lanzaba por toda la habitación. Por otro lado Sam estaba tirada en la cama diciéndose a sí misma "venga en dos minutos me levanto y hago la maleta" desde hacia casi dos horas. Y, por último Freddie estaba poniendo a cargar su mini cámara de vídeo y preparando todo lo necesario para el viaje.

Más o menos sobre las cinco de la tarde el castaño y la morena recibieron el mismo mensaje en su teléfono. Este decía:

De: Sam

Para: Carlangas y el Tecno Bobo

¿Os apetece que vayamos a los Licuados Locos? ¿Allí en media hora?

Freddie aceptó enseguida, pero Carly dijo que se retrasaría pues tenía que ordenar el desorden de cuarto que había dejado tras hacer su maleta.

**Sam P.O.V**

Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que llego puntual a un sitio. No, mentira, cuando hay algo que llene mi estómago de por medio, nunca llego tarde. Vamos a ver Carly, Carly… Freddie. ¿¡Freddie?

-¿Dónde demonios está Carly Fredward? – Dije sentándome frente a él bruscamente.

-Hola Freddie ¿cómo estás? Oh, muy bien Sam gracias por preguntar.

- No me vengas con tonterías Benson.

- ¿No has recibido el mensaje de Carly?

- No, nadie a mandado ningún mensaje…a…nadie – dije sacando mi móvil del bolsillo y comprobando que efectivamente, Carly me había enviado un mensaje.

Se produjo un silencio mientras leía el mensaje de Carly, donde ponía que se retrasaría.

- T-BO, tráele a Sam un zumo grande de cereza. – dijo Freddie.

-Gracias por pedir mi zumo.

Entonces Freddie me puso la mano en la frente y en la mejilla y como consecuencia mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Estás bien Sam? Acabas de darme las gracias, tienes que tener fiebre por narices.

-Dos cosas, uno, quita tu mano de mi cara o te tendrán que hacer una robótica y dos, yo no te he dado las gracias.

-Si que lo has hecho amiga mia, tu subconsciente te ha traicionado – contestó él sin quitar la mano de mi mejilla y empezando a frotarla con el dedo pulgar.

Las mejillas empezaron ha arderme y poco a poco notaba como se me iban poniendo rojas.

- Sam aquí tienes tú…

-Gracias T-BO, adiós T-BO – dije a toda velocidad cogiendo el zumo y agachando la cabeza para que no se me viera la cara.

-Hola chicos – dijo Carly sentándose entre Freddie y yo.

-Hola Carly.

-¿A qué viene esa cara Freddie?

- A que Sam me ha dado las gracias por pedirle a T-BO que le trajera su zumo favorito.

-Yo no le he dado las gracias a nadie.

-¿Y esa cara tan roja?

- Sí, ¿te han teñido de rojo la cara las cerezas?

-No, estoy roja de ira – dije dejando con brusquedad el zumo sobre la mesa.

- No me lo digáis, habéis vuelto a discutir – dijo Carly rodando los ojos.

- No lo habríamos hecho si Sam hubiera leído tu mensaje y no me hubiera hablado como me ha hablado y si admitiera que me ha dado las gracias – dijo Freddie elevando la voz y acercándose a mí.

- No habríamos discutido si no fueras tan sumamente idiota y dejaras de inventarte cosas estúpidas como que te he dado las gracias. – dije haciendo lo mismo que él.

- Y están otra vez – dijo Carly en tono cansino. - ¿Es que no podéis estar ni dos minutos sin discutir?

**Final P.O.V**

Cuando se relajó el ambiente, siguieron hablando pacíficamente durante un rato. Pidieron otra ronda de zumos y batidos y una bandeja de patatas fritas para matar el gusanillo de media tarde.

Hablaban distraídamente hasta que Sam y Freddie dirigieron sus manos hacia la bandeja de patatas y estas se tocaron.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Esto no es una patata. Miré que estaba tocando y vi la mano de Sam. Sí todo sería normal si no fuera por que mis dedos no estuvieran entrelazados con los suyos.

Quita la mano Freddie. ¿Por qué no quita la mano? ¿Por qué no me ha pegado todavía? ¡¿Qué narices está pasando aquí?

**Final P.O.V**

-Vale esto es raro – dijo Carly.

-Eh… - dijo Sam retirando rápidamente la mano – me tengo que ir ha hacerme la maleta.

Se levantó casi corriendo dejó encima de la barra un billete de 10 dólares en la barra, algo bastante poco común la chica, y se fue.

Se produjo otro momento de silencio. Carly miraba a Freddie el cual seguía mirando la bandeja de patatas con la boca entreabierta y los ojos casi desorbitados con expresión de sorpresa.

-Freddie, ¿estás bien? – dijo la morena pasando su mano por delante de la cara del productor técnico para despertarlo de su ensoñación.

- Perfectamente. ¿Ya tienes la maleta preparada?

Y con esa pregunta comenzó una conversación tranquila comparada con el lío que tenía la rubia carnívora y el castaño en la cabeza. Ella maldecía interiormente al "idiota de Benson" y él le daba vueltas a por qué, después de la escena de las patatas, seguía vivo.

Tras un rato de charla los dos amigos volvieron a sus casas a descansar bien, pues al día siguiente, exactamente a la noche siguiente a las 5 de la mañana, cuando arrancara su autobús, comenzaría su viaje. Un viaje en el cual pasarían muchas cosas.

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que os guste ^^**

**Dejar vuestros reviews con críticas constructivas o dando vuestra opinión. Sé que suena típico, pero los reviews hacen que siga escribiendo, por que sé que la gente lo lee y lo valora y esto te empuja a seguir ofreciéndoles eso =).**

**Besos **


	3. Rumbo a Italia

**Bueno aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste, y gracias por los reviews de los capítulos anteriores.**

**La serie iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

El domingo transcurrió de forma normal. Bueno, normal no es la mejor forma de describirlo. ¿Por qué? Bien. Por un lado teníamos a Carly sentada en el sofá con Spencer abrazándola con los ojos vidriosos como si ese fuera el último día que iba a ver a su hermana menor. Por otro lado estaba Freddie, sentado en su cama mirando como su madre le explicaba para que servían todos y cada uno de los jarabes pomadas y pastillas que le estaba metiendo en una pequeña maleta. Cada vez que el chico preguntaba para que quería pastillas para enfermedades propias de ancianos esta le respondía que era mejor prevenir que curar.

Y por último teníamos a Sam, que por fin había hecho su maleta, tirada encima de la cama acariciando a Espumita.

**Sam P.O.V**

¿Por qué no quité la mano? ¿Por qué no quitó la mano? ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que pedir patatas fritas? ¿Qué te pasa últimamente Sam? ¿Será que tu madre tenía razón? ¿Será que te gusta Benson?

Sam: No, imposible. ¿Verdad que no me puede gustar un idiota como Benson, Espumita? No está dentro del orden natural de las cosas que a mi me guste un chico como Freddie, con sus estúpidas estupideces informáticas, con su enamoramiento con Carly, con su adorable media sonrisa… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Sam?

**Final P.O.V**

Mientras la rubia copiaba en un folio "Freddie es idiota" todas las veces que podía y más, sus dos amigos escuchaban los llantos de su hermano y las instrucciones de su madre. Sin embargo la mente de uno de ellos no estaba donde tenía que estar.

**Freddie P.O.V**

A pesar de que mi madre no paraba de hablar sobre sus medicamentos, mi mente no estaba en ese lugar, estaba en otro sitio. Todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a la imagen del día anterior. Giraban en torno a la imagen de mi mano y la de Sam juntas. Ella y yo tenemos una relación bastante especial; es tanto mi mejor amiga como mi peor enemiga. Pero a pesar de eso, estoy seguro de dos cosas. La primera es que a pesar de que me pegue y me humille constantemente, sé que puedo contar con ella siempre que lo necesite; y la segunda es que sé que no siento absolutamente nada por ella, y por Carly tampoco, ya no.

Entonces, si tan seguro estoy de que no siento nada por Sam, ¿por qué no me quito esa imagen de la cabeza? Seguro que es por que todavía sigo sin creerme que todavía estoy vivo después de eso. Sí, tiene que ser eso.

**Final P.O.V**

Al fin llegó la madrugada. La hora de levantarse y prepararse para ir a la estación de autobuses. La primera en levantarse fue Carly a las 3.30 de la mañana.

**Carly P.O.V**

Oh… Dios… mío, ¿qué hace el despertador sonando a las tres y…? Ay madre, ya es la hora.

Carly: ¡Spencer! – Grité - ¡Spenceeer! – volví a gritar al no recibir respuesta.

Tras dos gritos más, mi hermano mayor entró en mi habitación con el pelo revuelto y el secador en la mano gritando:

Spencer: ¿Dónde está el ladrón?

Carly: No hay ninguno. Además, ¿a qué ladrón pensabas abatir con un secador de pelo? ¿Los despeinarías hasta la muerte?

Spencer: Oye, no subestimes el poder de un secador. Además, cuando estás tan dormido como yo – dijo bostezando – este aparato te parece un arma de destrucción masiva.

Carly: Nunca cambiarás – dije bostezando y riendo a la vez. Sí, es posible; y sí, si ves a alguien bostezar a los poco segundos bostezarás tu también.

Spencer: Bueno, después de este debate sobre lo letal que puede ser un secador, ¿me puedes explicar por qué me has despertado a las tres y media de la mañana?

Carly: ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Spencer, el viaje a Europa. Tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la estación de autobuses.

Y, como si esas palabras hubieran actuado como una descarga eléctrica, mi hermano se arrodilló a los pies de la cama entre "llantos" y me abrazó.

Spencer: Carly no lo hagas, no subas a ese avión – suplicó - Seguro que conoces a un italiano y te olvidas de tu hermano para siempre.

Carly: Spencer, a la velocidad que vamos a ir en el viaje no me va a dar tiempo a conocer a ningún italiano. Además, es física, psicológica y moralmente imposible que me olvide de ti.

Spencer: Oh, en ese caso – dijo como si estuviera deseando que su hermana le dijera lo que le acababa de decir – levántate perezosa, dúchate y arréglate, voy a preparar un super desayuno de despedida para todos.

Y diciendo esto, salió corriendo de la habitación levantando el brazo como si fuera un superhéroe.

**Final P.O.V**

Carly se levantó de la cama y comenzó con su jornada matutina de preparación. Una vez terminado esto, cogió su maleta y su mochila y bajó a la cocina.

Carly: Eso huele de maravilla – dijo sentándose y sirviéndose el desayuno en un plato.

Freddie: Buenos días gente – dijo el chico entrando por la puerta – Vaya Spencer eso huele de maravilla.

Spencer: Sírvete tu mismo. Por cierto, chicos ¿dónde está Sam?

Sam: No os preocupéis, mamá ya ha llegado.

Carly: Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ti.

La rubia se dirigió a la mesa y empezó a devorar todo lo que encontraba al alcance de su mano.

Freddie: Sam, hay una cosa que se llama masticar.

Sam: Calla Benson, que no está el horno para bollos.

Carly: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam: Nada es que no he dormido bien. Estaba nerviosa.

Freddie: Pero si hace dos días el viaje no parecía importarte lo más mínimo.

Sam: No es el viaje lo que me pone nerviosa.

Carly: Entonces, ¿por qué has dormido tan mal?

Sam: Por que… por que… por que me da miedo volar.

La rubia mintió en el motivo por el cual no había dormido mucho. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la aterrara volar era una verdad como un templo. Al oir aquello, sus tres amigos empezaron a mostrar claros signos de que en breves empezarían a reírse. Intentaban disimularlo, pero les era imposible.

Freddie: ¿Hablas en serio?

Sam: Si…- dijo algo avergonzada, cosa poco común en ella.

Sin poder evitarlo Freddie empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Sam le echó una mirada asesina y el chico, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima, salió corriendo perseguido por la chica. Entonces, el mayor de los Shay avanzó dos pasos y cuando Sam pasó por delante de él la agarró por la cintura dejándola atrapada.

Spencer: Carly, el bacon.

Automáticamente, la menor de los dos hermanos, cogió un trozo de bacon y se lo metió a Sam en la boca. Este, como si fuera un dardo tranquilizante dejó a la chica fuera de combate, la cual dejó de patalear y se centró en devorar el pedazo de carne.

Spencer: Vamonos o llegaremos tarde.

Los tres jóvenes cogieron sus respectivas maletas y mochilas y salieron del coche en dirección a la estación de autobuses.

Una vez allí tras haber guardado las maletas en el autobús comenzaron las rondas de despedidas. Incluso la madre de Sam y la de Freddie fueron a despedirse.

Spencer: Bueno bichito, eso hora de irse. Pásatelo bien y no te olvides de mí.

Carly: Eso nunca.

Pucket: Disfruta del viaje Sam y procura no maltratar mucho a Freddie.

Sam: No prometo nada. Cuida de Espumita.

Pucket: No prometo nada.

Benson: Cuidate mucho hijo.

Freddie: Tendré cuidado mamá, puedes estar tranquila.

Con el último aviso del profesor, los tres amigos subieron al autobús y se sentaron los tres juntos al fondo. En unas horas, estarían paseando por Milán.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. No sé cómo habrá quedado el final por que son las 2.30 de la madrugada. Dejad vuestros reviews y espero que os guste ^^**

**Besos =)**


	4. Un Viaje Ajetreado

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez jeje. Gracias por los reviews y por los consejos. Espero que s guste.**

**Y como siempre: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

En cuanto subieron al autobús los tres amigos se sentaron al fondo. Unos minutos más tarde Sam se quedó completamente dormida escuchando música en su iPod.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Carly y yo estábamos hablando sobre el programa, cuando noté algo en mi hombro. Me giré y vi la cabeza de una completamente dormida Sam en mi hombro. Dormida no parecía ella, parecía menos diabólica. Era una imagen… tierna. Como cuando ves un cachorro y te dan ganas de achucharlo. No parecía débil, ni mucho menos, todavía he visto a Sam en una situación en la que me pareciera débil. Sin embargo, al verla así de dormida, me afirmaba más a mi mismo, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría a su lado, y la protegería siempre que ella no pudiera hacerlo sola. Y también estaba seguro que de un modo u otro, ella sabía que siempre iba a estar a su lado, por muchas veces que me pegara o insultara.

-Así no parece tan mortal, ¿verdad? – preguntó Carly de repente.

-Para nada – respondí sin mirarla.

-Estas sonriendo otra vez de ese modo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté girándome hacia ella.

-Como la otra vez, como sonríes a veces cuando Sam está cerca.

-Yo nunca sonrío cuando está Sam cerca. Al menos de ninguna forma especial.

-Freddie, ¿te gusta Sam? – preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.

-¿Cómo? No. No, para nada.

-Freddie.

-Que no siento nada por Sam Carly.

-Somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos no tienen secretos.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo ningún secreto, si sintiera algo por Sam te lo diría.

Carly no respondió. Se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. Para ser sincero, Carly no lo sabía todo sobre mí, tengo mis secretos como todos, y ninguno de ellos tenía que ver con que sintiera algo por el demonio de rizos dorados. Por que…no siento nada por ella, ¿verdad? No, solo estás confundido, mejor no pensar en eso.

**Final P.O.V.**

En ese momento uno de los profesores dijo por el micrófono del autobús:

-En cinco minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto, id preparándoos.

-Sam. – Dijo Freddie en un susurro – Sam, ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto.

Pero la rubia seguía sin despertar, así que, tras varios intentos más, se acercó a su oído y gritó:

-PUCKETT.

Automáticamente se despertó y los alumnos sentados más cerca del trío se giraron a ver que pasaba.

-¡Benson eres hombre muerto! ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que es despertar a alguien con delicadeza?

-Llevo media hora intentando despertarte y no había manera – mintió el chico que solo llevaba dos minutos.

-Chicos ya vale de discutir. – intervino Carly.

-Como castigo me vas a comprar un bocadillo de jamón Fredward.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo cara que es la comida del aeropuerto Sam?

-Haberlo pensado antes. Además, mamá tiene hambre.

-Y miedo a volar. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el castaño.

-No juegue con fuego o acabarás quemándote idiota.

-Como no calléis los dos de una vez la que va a empezar a quemar cosas aquí voy a ser yo. – dijo Carly en un tono de enfado y amenaza muy poco común en ella, pero muy efectivo.

Los dos amigos se callaron pero siguieron echándose miradas de odio mientras sacaban sus maletas del autobús, fichaban, y hacían todo esos tramites necesarios que hay que hacer antes de subir a un avión, los cuales a para Sam eran una perdida de tiempo (aunque en el fondo no quería que acabaran nunca).

Una vez acabado todo, los alumnos del instituto tuvieron un poco de tiempo libre antes de subir al avión, un tiempo durante el cual Freddie le compró a Sam su adorado bocadillo. Mientras esta devoraba sin compasión su desayuno, Carly y Freddie optaron por tomarse algo más ligero. Mucho más ligero.

¿Qué asientos os han tocad? – Preguntó Carly dando un sorbo a su café – Con un poco de suerte estamos los tres juntos.

-15 B – dijo Freddie – estupendo, me ha tocado en medio de dos asientos – Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Vaya, yo tengo el 17 A – Dijo la morena.

-No puede ser – dijo Sam de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Yo tengo el 15 A. Me toca al lado del nerd.

-Hace media hora en el autobús que yo estuviera a tu lado no parecía molestarte.

-Solo por el hecho de que estaba dormida hasta que tú me has despertado.

-Sí, dormida, cómodamente apoyada en mi hombro.

Sam abrió la boca para rechistar pero enseguida la cortó Carly.

-Ahora le tengo que dar la razón a él. Parecías muy a gusto en su hombro.

-Vaya mira que hora es. Debemos ir ya a la puerta de embarque. – Dijo Sam levantándose atolondradamente de su asiento.

Carly y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada de confusión ante la reacción de su amiga y, finalmente, se levantaron y la siguieron hasta la larga cola de alumnos que se amontonaban ante la puerta de embarque.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Maldito Freddie, ya ves tú, ¿por qué se tenía que haber sentado en medio en el autobús? No podía haber sido Carly, tenía que ser él. Seguro que se pasa el viaje recordándome que me he dormido en su hombro. Y eso no es todo, ahora lo tengo que aguantar las próximas cinco horas de viaje. ¿Por qué me tienen que torturar de esta manera el Karma y el cosmos?

**Final P.O.V**

Unos minutos mas tarde los amigos estaban dirigiéndose al avión. A cada segundo que pasaba, Sam estaba más tensa y nerviosa, y eso, se le notaba. Nunca habia volado y tenía un miedo terrible, aunque no lo mostraba como muchos de sus compañeros hacían.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Estábamos entrando en el avión y Sam iba detrás de mí. Tensa, muy tensa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues por que como ella se sentaba en el asiento de la ventanilla tenía que entrar antes que yo, así que me aparté un poco y le señalé el asiento con los brazos diciendo:

-Su asiento princesa Puckett.

Y ella ni me contestó, ni me insultó, ni me hizo nada de lo que solía hacer cuando la llamaba así.

-¿Estas nerviosa? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-No. Solo me voy a elevar a tropocientos millones de metros de altura durante horas con el miedo que me da volar. Pero no, no estoy nerviosa para nada. Enserio Freddie, a veces me sorprende por qué te sigues sorprendiendo de que te llame idiota.

-Vale, admito que acabo de hacer una pregunta idiota y el horno no está para bollos.

-Bollos… - Dijo Sam con voz golosa.

En ese momento, en avión arrancó y empezó a moverse y las azafatas empezaron a hacer su explicación mega coordinada de las salidas, el cinturón y de más.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se mueve? – Dijo Sam agarrándose fuertemente al reposa brazos y mirando en todas direcciones.

-No te preocupes, no estamos acercando a la pista. ¿Ves? Ya estamos, ahora relájate y disfruta del despegue.

Me relajé en mi asiento y en cuanto el avión comenzó a acelerar, Sam agarró mi mano con fuerza y cerró los ojos, también con fuerza. Di un pequeño respingo en el momento es que su mano tocó la mía y una leve descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espalda de arriba abajo.

La miré, y en ese momento si que vi a una Sam más débil de lo normal. Así que apreté su mano con fuerza, me acerqué a su oído y susurré:

-Si tanto miedo tienes, no te soltaré la mano en todo el viaje. Lo prometo.

Entonces ella giró la cara y me sonrió. En ese momento vi algo extraño en los ojos de Sam. Siempre me habían encantado los ojos de Sam, para qué mentir, pero vi una chispa en sus ojos. Una chispa de ¿amor?

**Final P.O.V**

-¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó Sam, que estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Freddie.

-Nada, es solo que… tus ojos… - Dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella casi sin quererlo.

-Mis ojos ¿qué? – Preguntó acercándose también.

Ninguno de los dos sabía por que se estaba acercando al otro, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería apartarse en el fondo. Entonces…

-¡Gibby!

El chico gordinflón cuya característica más destacada era su facilidad para quitarse la camiseta, apareció de la nada, haciendo que Sam y Freddie se separaran rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estáis chicos?

-Muy bien Gibby.

-¿No estáis ansiosos? En unas horas vamos a estar en Milán. En Italia. En Europa – Decía Gibby con entusiasmo.

-Si Gibby, estamos emocionados. –Respondía Freddie, tratando de disimular lo que le había molestado que apareciera.

Y así pasaron el resto del viaje. Freddie hablaba con Gibby, y tanto el como Sam se pasaron el viaje dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasa, mejor dicho a lo que casi pasaba. Sin embargo, tal y como había prometido, la mano de Freddie no soltó la de Sam en ningún momento.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. En el siguiente por fin llegarán a Milán. Siento si se está haciendo muy largo.**

**Como habréis podido comprobar los diálogos en forma de teatro han desaparecido y lo he narrado normal. Los carteles que indican el punto de vista de los diferentes personajes no los voy a quitar por que me resulta más fácil de escribir así. No sé si a vosotros os resultará así más fácil de comprender o no, pero me gusta más de esta forma.**

**Después, mañana me voy a Madrid por que el lunes voy a ver a Paramore en directo (que ganas tengo xD) y hasta el martes no volveré, intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo es estos días, pero no aseguro nada.**

**Bueno, espero que so guste y dejad vuestros reviews.**

**Besos ^^**


	5. Primera Parada: Milán

**Aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo. Siento hacer tardado, pero, como ya os dije en el capítulo anterior, estuve de viaje en Madrid por el concierto de Paramore (que por cierto, estuvo IMPRESIONANTE NO, LO SIGUIENTE) y no he podido escribir nada antes. Espero que os guste.**

**Como en todos los capítulos, la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos de viaje, pero en todo el rato no había parado de pensar en una cosa: había estado a punto de besa al idiota. A Benson. A Freddie. A mi mejor amigo. Si no hubiera sido por Gibby. Siempre tiene que aparecer en el momento menos oportuno. Un momento. ¿Por qué acabo de decir que Gibby ha sido inoportuno? ¡Si ha aparecido en el momento justo! Me ha salvado de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. No, hablando claro, me han dado ganas de partirle la cara al idiota de Gibby cuando ha aparecido. Sam, admítelo. Te gusta Benson. Las señales son claras. Lo del autobús, lo del otro día en los Licuados… y ese extraño cosquilleo que llevo sintiendo todo el viaje por el hecho de que, como prometió antes, todavía no me ha soltado la mano.

Dios, qué raro es todo esto.

**Final P.O.V.**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Gibby llevaba todo el tiempo que llevábamos de viaje dándole a la sin hueso, pero en todo ese tiempo yo no le había prestado atención ni a la mitad de la mitad de cosas que me decía. Llevaba todo ese tiempo dándole vueltas a lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Había estado a punto de besar a Sam. Pero, ¿por qué? Si yo no siento nada, absolutamente, nada por ella. Bueno, le tengo cariño, al fin y al cabo, por muchos moratones que me haya hecho y por muchos insultos que haya inventado únicamente para referirse a mí, es mi mejor amiga. Puede que tal vez si que sienta algo más por ella, al fin y al cabo los últimos acontecimientos que se han dado indican que se trata de eso… ¡No! Eso es imposible. Lo que pasa es que esos acontecimientos sumados a que todo el mundo lleva diciéndome mucho tiempo que me gusta Sam, han provocado que tenga un "enamoramiento" psicológico. Pero en realidad no siento nada por ella. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Seguro…

**Final P.O.V.**

Las siguientes dos horas de viaje transcurrieron como hasta el momento. Sin cambios. Carly seguía tan dormida como hacía cinco horas, Gibby seguía hablando, y la mano de Freddie seguía aferrando fuertemente la de Sam.

-Señores pasajeros, les informamos de que en cinco minutos aterrizaremos en Milán. Por favor, pongan sus asientos en la posición normal y abróchense los cinturones. La temperatura en la ciudad italiana es de 2 grados centígrados con lluvias. Gracias por su atención y por volar con nosotros. –La voz del piloto se oyó por todo el avión a través del sistema de altavoces.

-¿Dos grados? – Gritó Sam de repente. – Voy a morir de frío.

-¿No tienes ropa de abrigo? – Le preguntó Freddie algo preocupado por la reacción que había tenido su amiga.

-Sí, parezco una cebolla de las capas de ropa que llevo. Pero aun así, moriré de frío.

-Estás acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas de Seattle, así que no creo que esto suponga un problema para ti.

-En Seattle hace frío, pero aquí hace mucho más. Y yo que pensaba que en Europa hacía más calor.

-Bueno, todos íbamos con esa idea, pero ya sabes. El invierno llega a todo el mundo.

En ese momento Freddie vio las vistas que se veían desde el avión en ese momento a través de una de las ventanillas.

-Sam, si hago una cosa, ¿prometes que no me matarás?

-Depende de lo que hagas Benson.

El chico sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, acabaría con un nuevo moratón decorando su cuerpo. Y también sabía que si hacia lo que tenía en mente hacer, el golpe sería inminente, pero no podía permitir que Sam se perdiera aquello.

-Mira, sé que me vas a pegar de todos modos así que…

Entonces se inclinó y levantó la tapa que cerraba la ventana, cosa que hizo que la rubia se girará bruscamente sin mirar a través de esta.

-Eres idiota. ¡Te digo que me da miedo volar ¿Y a ti solo se te ocurre abrirme la ventana? Enserio, tienes muchas ganas de que te mate.

-Frena Sam. Sabes de sobra que nunca haría ni te enseñaría nada que no te fuera a gustar. Así que, antes de matarme, ¿me concederías, como último deseo antes de que acabes conmigo, el placer de girar un poco la cabeza y mirar por la ventana?

La chica se calmó un poco y lentamente fue girando la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Segundos más tarde, tras haberlos entreabierto un poco, estos se abrieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió dejando al descubierto una clara expresión de sorpresa. En respuesta a esta reacción el chico dibujó en su rostro su característica media sonrisa y se acercó al oído de Sam.

-¿Ves como no era tan malo? – Susurró - ¿Cuándo te entrará en esa cabeza que siempre has podido, puedes y podrás confiar en mí?

Sam se giró momentáneamente, lo miró a los ojos apenas unos instantes y volvió la vista hacia la pequeña ventana, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos minutos más tarde, los chicos se encontraban de nuevo sentados en un autobús que los llevaría desde el aeropuerto, directos a Milán.

-¿Al final cómo has pasado el viaje Sam? – preguntó Carly una vez sentada en su asiento en el autobús.

-Bien, no ha sido tan malo.

-No ha dicho nada en todo el viaje, al contrario que Gibby – dijo Freddie – Dios, Gibby, qué manera de hablar. Me ha puesto la cabeza como un bombo.

Carly empezó a reírse al igual que Sam.

-A la otra échalo del asiento – dijo la rubia.

-Si claro, y que le pase como cuando creyó que me había enrollado con su novia, que se enfade y quiera hacerme puré.

-Sigo pensando que a esa tía le faltaba algún tornillo en la cabeza – dijo Sam.

-No seas cruel. Gibby es un gran chico, pero…

-¿Pero…? –dijeron Sam y Freddie a la vez.

-Era demasiada mujer para tan poco Gibby.

-Veamos alumnos – dijo el director por el micrófono del autobús – en media hora llegaremos a Milán. Tenemos que bajar del autobús en menos de 30 segundos ya que el bus no puede para allí, ¿os veis capacitados?

-Cosas peores hemos hecho en iCarly – susurró Sam.

-Una vez bajemos del autobús, seguid nuestras indicaciones. ¿Queda claro?

-Si – respondieron todos los alumnos a la vez.

Media hora más tarde, el trío de iCarly se encontraba deambulando por las frías y mojadas calles de Milán siguiendo a su profesora de arte, la cual los guiaba por la ciudad como si hubiera nacido allí, hasta que llegaron a una enorme plaza donde se alzaban majestuosas la Catedral de Milán y La Galería Victorio Emmanuele II. Los chicos no salían de su asombro y automáticamente sacaron sus cámaras para inmortalizar los momentos y los monumentos; y dentro de los monumentos hay que incluir a los italianos, franceses e ingleses en el bando de las chicas, y a las italianas, francesas e inglesas en el de los chicos.

-Sam, ¿cómo te sientes al estar deambulando por Italia? le preguntó Freddie a la rubia enfocándola con su cámara de vídeo.

-Hace frío, mucho, pero aun así estoy disfrutando muchísimo, y estoy viendo muchos monumentos.

En ese momento Sam tuvo que luchar por no mirar a Freddie de arriba abajo o lascivamente al referirse a los monumentos.

-¿Y tú Carly?

-Yo todavía no me lo creo. Esto es una pasada, una pasada en toda regla.

-¿Sabes qué es mejor que andar por Milán? – dijo Sam

-Ahora no Sam, es el turno de Freddie. Vamos dinos qué te parece ir por Italia – Dijo Carly sujetando la cámara.

-La verdad es que esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Pues vamos a mejorarlo. ¿Sabes qué es mejor que andar por Italia? – Volvió a preguntar Sam – Andar por Italia, llevándome a mí a caballito – dijo subiendo de un salto a la espalda del chico.

Sam comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Freddie no pudo hacer sino acompañarla en sus carcajadas. Carly los grabó mientras correteaban por la plaza espantando a las palomas con expresión divertida.

**Carly P.O.V.**

La verdad es que son muy mono juntos. Me gustan más cuando se llevan así que cuando se llevan a matar. Y hablando de llevarse a matar… Sam todavía no le ha hecho nada a Freddie. Puede que en el avión lo haya masacrado y ahora esté cansada. Aunque la verdad es que no se ha quejado de que le haya hecho nada… Aquí hay algo que huele mal. Me parece que tendré que hacerle una pequeña entrevista a Sam.

**Final P.O.V.**

El resto del día fue… bastante aburrido, por el hecho de que en Milán solo hay tres cosas para ver y hacía demasiado frío y llovía demasiado como para ir andando por ahí, así que decidieron entrar en el museo para ver la última obra de Miguel Ángel y de paso descansar y entrar en calor.

Miraban con admiración todas y cada una de las obras, sacaban las fotos y Freddie filmaba algunas tomas del interior del museo. Cuando terminó la visita, se sentaron junto al resto de compañeros en unos bancos en el interior de la tienda del museo esperando la hora de que llegara el autobús para poder descansar mejor.

Todos querían descansar, pero a Carly le interesaba más someter a Sam a un interrogatorio digno de salir en una película. El comportamiento que estaba teniendo con Freddie era el propio de ella con él, pero no había tantos golpes e insultos como de costumbre, y eso despertaba la curiosidad de la morena.

En cuanto se sentaron en el autobús, en el cual se sentaron separados ya que tres chicos cogieron los asientos del fondo, Freddie se quedó dormido apoyado en la ventana cuyo exterior estaba empapado por la lluvia. Fue entonces cuando Carly se dispuso a atacar.

-¿Qué te pasa con Freddie?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No le has pegado tanto como de costumbre, apenas le has insultado, ¿qué ha pasado en el avión?

-No ha pasado nada. Se ve que el cambio de aires me ha relajado un poco.

-¿No será que te gusta?

-Qué manía te ha entrado a ti con que me gusta. No me gusta, ya no se cómo decírtelo Carly enserio.

-Está bien. – Dijo un poco decepcionada. – Pero sigo pensando que estás rara.

-Carly, céntrate en tus cosas, no estoy rara, solo más relajada. Ahora déjame. Mamá quiere dormir.

Y vaya que si durmió y más le valía descansar, por que le esperaba una noche un tanto… diferente.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que he tardado pero ya os he explicado arriba por qué. Un dato que puede resultar interesante: El viaje de fin de curso a Italia que están haciendo los personajes del fic, es el viaje de fin de curso que tuve este año. Los mismos sitios que verá son los que yo vi y lo que no vi también lo pondré. Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo, dejad vuestros reviews con críticas, opiniones y de más.**

**Besos ^^**


	6. ¿Verdad o Prenda?

**Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo. Primero que nada muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, enserio, muchísimas gracias. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Y como siempre iCarly no me pertenece. **

El viaje hasta Venecia duró tres horas, tres horas en la que Carly intentó sacarles tanto a Sam como a Freddie alguna pista de que sus conjeturas mentales eran ciertas y no solo paranoias suyas. Y tres horas en las que Carly no sacó absolutamente nada. Cuando llegaron a su destino, seguía lloviendo, al igual que cuando salieron de Milán. Todos bajaron del autobús para coger sus maletas y se metieron corriendo en tropel en la recepción del hotel que combinaba los colores crema y rojo, un hotel muy bonito y con algo de lujo, para resguardarse de la lluvia, haciendo que el recepcionista, un hombre elegante, pero gritón se pusiera a gritar en italiano:

-¡No pisoteéis mi vestíbulo!

-¿Desde cuando Lewbert tiene un primo en Italia? – dijo Sam provocando la risa de casi todos sus compañeros, pues veían y Carly y, por ende, sabían muy bien quien era Lewbert.

Los profesores entraron y entablaron una pequeña conversación recepcionista y, acto seguido, empezaron a repartir las llaves de las habitaciones para que así los alumnos pudieran ir a dejar sus maletas y se pudieran preparar para la cena.

Carly y Sam irían en una habitación con Hayley y Taylor, dos compañeras suyas, y Freddie iría con Gibby, Jeremy y Ron en la habitación de enfrente.

Conforme se fueron entregando las llaves los grupos se montaron en el ascensor y subieron a sus habitaciones. En cuanto se abrió la puerta del ascensor Sam comenzó a corretear por el pasillo como una niña pequeña mirando en ambas direcciones hasta que dio con su habitación.

-Dame la llave Carls, por favor.

-Aquí tienes – dijo la morena tendiéndole la tarjeta blanca.

La chica la introdujo en la ranura y entró corriendo en la habitación. Era de color crema y las fundas de las camas eran rojas, al igual que la recepción, había dos camas individuales y un de matrimonio, una tele, que de poco les iba a servir, y un cuarto de baño.

-Me pido una de las individuales, necesito mi espacio vital para dormir.

-Por nosotras no hay problema – dijo Hayley – podemos dormir en la de matrimonio, en bastante grande así que…

-Sin problemas coge tú la individual Carly – corroboró Taylor.

Las chicas comenzaron a quitarse las chaquetas, los gorros y gorras, guantes y demás y a dejarlos sobre la cama. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-No os preocupéis, mamá abrirá la puerta – Dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la puerta con la forma de caminar que la caracterizaba.

-¿Ya estáis listas señoritas? – Preguntó Freddie en cuanto Sam abrió la puerta.

-¿Listas para qué Fredalupe?

-Para bajar a cenar.

¿Cenar? Eso implica comida.

-¿Ya estáis listas? – Preguntó Sam.

-No, todavía no.

-Pues cuando estéis listas os espero abajo, voy haciendo camino con el tonto.

No había acabado de decir eso cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

-Vamos tengo hambre – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que Freddie no supo como tomarse, ya que normalmente lo abría atizado para que fuera más deprisa, y empezó a correr por el pasillo.

Freddie la observaba corretear por el pasillo de moqueta azul marino con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos idiota, date prisa – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y cogiéndole de la mano haciendo que también corriera.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Habría jurado que era la Sam de siempre otra vez si no fuera por el hecho de que en lugar de empujarme al haberme llamado idiota, me hubiera cogido la mano. No estoy diciendo que nunca nos hayamos dado la mano, nos la hemos dado más de una vez, pero en otras circunstancias, como cuando hacíamos un trato o las paces por algo, pero nunca de esta manera.

-Paso, mamá tiene hambre – Dijo colándose en un ascensor que acababa de llegar a nuestra planta y pulsando el botón de la planta baja.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

-Y bueno Benson, ¿Cómo crees que se presenta tu noche?

Pero yo no respondí, tenía la vista fija en la mano de mi amiga que seguí enlazada con mi mano.

-Vamos Freddie quita la mano – pensé, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. De algún modo u otro quería quedarme así, pero en el fondo no quería. Bueno sí, bueno… joder… esto es demasiado confuso, ¿quiero quitarla o no?

**Final P.O.V**

-¿Hola? Sam llamando al planeta de los simios, ¿me recibe alguien?

Nada

-¡BENSON! – Gritó Sam soltándo la mano de Freddie y levantando los dos brazos.

-¿¡Qué? No hace falta que me grites, te oigo perfectamente.

-Pues no lo parece. Enserio cada día eres más imbécil.

-Sí, pero soy irresistible – Dijo poniendo una media sonrisa seductora y levantando una ceja.

-La verdad, es que sí que lo eres – Pensó en Sam, pero en realidad dijo – Sí, lo eres, irresistiblemente imbécil.

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron al comedor siendo la Sam y el Freddie de siempre, y se sentaron en la mesa. Instantáneamente Sam dio por finalizada la discusión cuando comenzó a comer pan dándole la espalda al chico.

-No me lo digas, ya habéis discutido otra vez – dijo Carly sentándose junto al chico.

-No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo Sam con un gran todo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Carly iba a replicarle, pero Freddie la cortó.

-Te lo he dicho ya mil veces, no le repliques a Sam cuando está de mal humor. Menos mal que estaba yo, el día menos pensado por tus ansias de reproche tendréis una discusión muy gorda.

-Está bien – Respondió la morena con un bufido.

Minutos más tarde llegó la cena, las tres P. ¿Qué son las tres P? Primero plato Pasta, segundo plato Pollo o Pescado, y tercer plato el Postre. Las tres P. Todo delicioso.

Los tres amigos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, más tranquilos, charlando tranquilamente.

-Chicas – dijeron Hayley y Taylor una vez estuvieron dentro de la habitación – en cuanto nos duchemos, ¿os apetece jugar a verdad o prenda?

-A mi sí – Dijo Carly enseguida. Era su oportunidad de sacarle toda la verdad a Sam.

-Dándolo todo – gritó Sam desde dentro del cuarto de baño.

Las chicas rieron ante la velocidad de la rubia para escurrirse dentro de los sitios y esperaron a que saliera del baño.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban sentadas sobre sus camas formando un círculo listas para empezar a jugar.

-Empiezo yo – Dijo Hayley – Carly, ¿verdad o prenda?

-Verdad.

-Mmmm… ¿Cuál de todos los chicos a los que has besado, es el mejor besador?

- Sin duda alguna, y aunque me resulte algo violento admitirlo, el mejor besador es Freddie.

-¿En serio que besa bien? – preguntó Taylor con curiosidad.

-Si, fantásticamente la verdad.

-Vale Carlangas no te emociones que acabo de cenar y me gusta más la comida cuando se queda en mi estómago – Dijo Sam intentando disimular sus…

-¿Celos? Estoy sintiendo ¿Celos? – pensó la rubia.

-Muy bien, me han retado a mí así que me toca. Taylor… ¿Verdad o prenda?

-Verdad.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por alguno de lo chicos de la habitación de enfrente?

-No, la verdad es que no. Bien, me toca a mí. Sam, ¿verdad o prenda?

-Verdad.

Y así estuvieron media hora, durante la cual uno de los retos fue que Carly fuera a la habitación de Briggs con los calcetines, las bragas y el sujetador por encima de la ropa y unas bragas en la cabeza y le dijera: Briggs, ¿Esto es un sueño o es la realidad?, hasta que volvió a llegar el turno de Carly quien decidió sacar todas sus armas de golpe.

-Sam, ¿verdad o prenda?

-Prenda. Vamos a ver on qué me sorprendes Carly.

-Tienes que ir a la habitación de enfrente llamar a la puerta y besar al chico que te abra, sea quien sea.

Sam se puso un poco pálida, pues en la habitación de enfrente dormía Freddie, ¿qué pasaba si abría el la puerta? Sam era muy lanzada pero para las cosas de los chicos, de lanzada tenía más bien poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de su preocupación no podía permitir que Carly se llevara el gusto de verla acobardarse, así que se levantó decididamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguida por sus tres compañeras las cuales comenzaron a soltar risitas y a murmurar.

Se acercó a la habitación de enfrente y llamó a la puerta.

-Que no abra Freddie, que no abra Freddie… - Pensaba la rubia.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y…

**Sam P.O.V.**

Mierda es Freddie. Si es que, tengo una suerte, madre mía. El Karma y el cosmos e están devolviendo todas mis maldades juntas de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres Sam?

-Esto…

Entonces se me encendió la bombilla. Carly solo había dicho que besara a quien me abriera la puerta, pero no dónde lo tenía que besar. Con esta idea en la mente fingí enfado y dije:

-Carly me ha obligado a venir con una de mis mejores sonrisas a pedirte perdón por lo de antes… ya sabes… la discusión y todo eso.

-Pues he visto en tu cara sonrisas más bonitas que…

Entonces me acerqué más a él y le di un beso… en la mejilla. Igualmente él se quedó más de piedra que las estatuas que habíamos visto en Milán. Me aparté de él y me di la vuelta. Entré en la habitación con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi cara abriendo los brazos diciendo:

-Mamá siempre gana.

Acto seguido salté, literalmente, sobre la cama y me quedé dormida.

**Final P.O.V**

Carly estaba de piedra, pues ese no era el tipo de beso que tenía en mente, pero a pesar de eso un beso era un beso y Sam había ganado el reto. Todavía se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en retarla, si sabía más que de sobra que Sam siempre ganaba, por activa o por pasiva. Sin embargo, sacó algo en claro: algo se estaba cociendo en el corazoncito de su peleona amiga, pues a pesar de que Freddie le había abierto la puerta, no había mostrado ninguna señal de disgusto ni antes ni después de besarlo. Sus suposiciones cada vez eran más claras.

Y pensado en eso, se quedó dormida.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Bueno he visto que mucha gente hace menciones específicas de algunos usuarios que dejan reviews, y me ha parecido buena idea hacerlo así que…**

**Caaro13****: La primera en dejar un review en mi historia jajaja y creo que la que más reviews ha dejado. Gracias por tus comentarios =)**

**Cielo de lagartos****: Por el consejo que me diste de dejar de escribir tipo guión teatral, a pesar de que ya tenía en mente cambiar el modo de escribir, gracias. Y por cierto, los canales de you tube de tu perfil, son tremendos jejeje**

**Princess By Poetry****: Primero y principal, casi muero de la risa de imaginarte riéndote al leer lo de era demasiada mujer para tan poco Gibby jajaja la verdad es que al escribirlo no le presté mucha atención, estas cosas me suelen salir sola, nunca tengo un guión e lo que voy a escribir es todo pura improvisación, pero al leerlo me hizo mucha gracia. Gracias por tu reviews =)**

**Xzettax: Me alegro de que te guste la historia, y tiene razón Paramore es lo mejor, cada vez que recuerdo el concierto se me ponen los pelos de punta =)**

**Un dato antes de despedirme, lo del reto que le mandan a Carly de ir a la habitación del profesor, está basado en hechos reales, Sí, como lo leéis jaja, pero lo de mi viaje fue mejor. Nadie le dijo a mi compañera de clase que lo hiciera, fue un brote de tontería y lo hizo por voluntad propia, se puso esas pintas y fue a la habitación del profesor del filosofía y le dijo eso. La cara del profesor no la olvidaré en mi vida jajaja**

**Y ya acabo, dejad vuestro reviews, espero que os guste ^^ Prontito el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué aventuras les esperan al equipo de iCarly en Venecia?**


	7. Rumbo Venecia

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, enserio, muchísimas gracias a todos. **

A la mañana siguiente, después de oir los refunfuños de Sam cuando las alarmas sonaron a las siete de la mañana, arreglarse, desayunar y pasarse una hora en el autobús, llegaron a un puerto donde tomarían en vaporetto, una pequeña embarcación que los llevaría por el Gran Canal de Venecia hasta la Plaza de San Marcos.

Freddie se apresuró a sacar su cámara de vídeo y las chicas las de fotos.

Entraron en el barquito Sam, Freddie, Carly, Taylor, Hayley, Gibby y Jeremy, acompañados por su profesora de Historia e Historia del Arte. Una mujer llamada Isabel, la profesora favorita del grupo que iba en el vaporetto a parte del de Filosofía.

La embarcación se puso en marcha y el joven que la conducía les dijo que podían abrir el techo para ver mejor la ciudad, pero que no se pusiera todos a la parte de atrás, que al menos dos fueran delante junto a el. En el caso de que no lo hicieran, acabarían todos en el canal. Y, no se sabe si por cosas del destino o de la velocidad de sus compañeros, que a Sam y Freddie les tocó juntos en la parte delantera.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Hacía mucho frío, pero la verdad a nadie parecía importarle, ya que nadie llevaba chaqueta ni gorro. Sí, llevábamos capas y capas de ropa, pero nunca parecían suficientes. Brillaba el sol que se asomaba tímidamente a través de las nubes, pero aun así, los termómetros marcaban 6 grados de temperatura.

Saqué mi cámara y comencé a grabar planos de la ciudad, de mis compañeros, de mi incluso, hasta que el objetivo de mi cara se paró en Sam. Bajé la cámara lentamente para ver mejor lo que había visto en la pantalla de la cámara.

Sam estaba apoyada en la pequeña barandilla de seguridad con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Su pelo se movía violentamente debido al viento, y los rayos del sol hacían que los reflejos dorados de su pelo enviaran destellos que se colaban directamente en mis pupilas. Hipnotizándome.

Rápidamente levanté la cámara y capté esa imagen, no podía permitir que se perdiera y cayera en el olvido.

-Freddie – Dijo Sam de repente mirando a la cámara – esto es mejor que cuando nos hicieron la prueba de la silla temblorosa cuando participamos en el concurso para ir al espacio.

-Tienes razón, esto es muchísimo mejor.

-Chicos – Dijo Carly desde el otro lado - ¡Foto! – Gritó.

-Sí, dijo Sam – Foto Titánic. Yo soy Jack y Freddie es Rose.

Entonces se puso detrás de mí y me cogió por la cintura y yo, riendo a carcajada limpia por la cara del conductor del vaporetto al oir aquello, abrí los brazos imitando la famosa escena de la película.

-Esta foto va a pasar a la historia de las fotos más graciosas de todos los viajes del colegio – Dijo Carly.

**Final P.O.V.**

Poco tiempo después llegaron a la plaza de San Marcos, y… era carnaval. Nadie se lo había dicho, su viaje coincidía con el famoso carnaval de Venecia. Por todas partes se veían personas disfrazadas y tenderetes con máscaras.

Estuvieron deambulando un poco por la ciudad, recorriendo las callejuelas, grabándo vídeos y sacándo fotos, localizando lugares baratos donde poder comer…

-Oye, ¿y si cogemos un vaporetto y nos vamos a San Giorgio? Dijo Isabel que se veía Venecia desde el campanile. – Dijo Carly.

-Claro vamos.

Se acercaron a casi todas las estaciones de Vaporetto que había por San Marcos hasta que dieron con la correcta. Compraron en billete y minutos más tarde, estaban subiendo al campanile. Arriba hacía muchísimo viento y mucho frío, pero la maravillosa vista que había desde allí arriba, contrarrestaba la fuerza del viento y del frío.

-Señoras, señores e idiotas – Dijo Sam refiriéndose a Freddie con lo de idiota – contemplen lo que viene a ser una maravilla de la técnica.

Entonces Carly se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Contempla tú lo que es una maravilla de la técnica de verdad – Dijo señalando con disimulo a un chico de su misma edad moreno de ojos verdes casi tan musculazo como Freddie.

-A mamá le gustan esa clase de maravillas de la técnica – Dijo Sam con una sonrisa picarona.

Freddie simplemente rodó los ojos ante la reacción de sus amigas al ver al chico.

Volvieron a San Marcos para comprarse unas máscaras venecianas y puede que alguna cosa de cristal de Murano antes de ir a comer.

Carly se compró una mascara en forma de antifaz de color rosa con purpurina y una pluma al lado; Sam una igual que la de Carly pero en color negro y morado y Freddie una blanca y negra.

-Freddie, tú cómprate una que te cubra la cara entera, así nos ahorraras el tener que verte la cara todo el día. Al menos de ese modo al mirarte veremos algo agradable – Dijo Sam

-Yo también te quiero Sam – Respondió el chico en todo cansino.

-Bueno vamos a comer ya. Y por favor, dejad de pelearos, enserio, a veces parecéis un matrimonio.

Sam y Freddie se miraron a los ojos al oir lo que había dicho su amiga y bajaron la vista rápidamente. La verdad es que se había creado una situación bastante incómoda. ¿Enserio parecían un matrimonio?

-Samantha Benson, ¡qué mal suena!

-Vamos Sam, no suena tan mal – Dijo Freddie

-Bueno… puede que suene bien – Admitió Sam – pero ahora no tengo edad para pensar en el matrimonio. Además, me casaría con cualquier otro Benson del mundo mundial, antes que contigo.

-Di lo que quieras, pero en el fondo me quieres.

-Sí, te quiero en el fondo…

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos al oir aquello.

-Te quiero en el fondo del mar como Bob Esponja – terminó Sam su frase, y se dio la vuelta bruscamente andando muy deprisa para llegar a la pizzería de la esquina que ya se divisaba desde su posición.

-Demasiado bonito para que fuera cierto – murmuró Freddie.

-¿Estas admitiendo que te gusta Sam? – preguntó Carly con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Carly, todavía no has parado en todo el viaje, ¿cuándo piensas dejarme tranquilo?

-Cuando admitas que te vuelve loco doña estómago pozo sin fondo – dijo señalando a Sam que les llevaba varios metros de ventaja.

-No hay nada que admitir – Dijo acelerando el paso, cosa que hacía siempre que tenía algo que ocultar.

-Freddie – Dijo Carly muy seria poniéndose delante de él y frenándole el paso – mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por Sam. Solo hazlo y te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo.

Freddie miró a su amiga a los ojos durante unos instantes, abrió la boca para decir que NO le gustaba Sam Pucket, pero lo que salió de su boca fue…

-No puedo – Dijo bajando la cara.

-Lo sabía – gritó Carly victoriosa.

-No grites que nos oirá.

-Pero si está dentro del restaurante.

-Pero ya sabes que Sam oye lo que quiere oir, por muy lejos que estemos de ella.

-Calla tonto. Venga vamos a comer.

Se dirigieron a la pequeña pizzería donde acordaron que comerían y vieron que Sam ya estaba devorando su tercer trozo de pizza.

-Chicos, tenéis que probar esto, es un manjar de dioses.

-¿A mamá le guste no? – Dijo Freddie.

-No, a mamá le encanta.

-Un momento – saltó de repente la camarera – vosotros sois los del iCarly – Dijo hablando en inglés pero con un marcado acento italiano.

-Los mismos.

-Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, adoro vuestro programa.

-Muchas gracias.

-La siguiente ronda de pizza corre de mi cuenta.

-Muchas gracias – Dijeron los tres a la vez.

Y así, tras meterse en el cuerpo incontables trozos de una, como había dicho Sam, deliciosa pizza, los tres amigos se encaminaron de nuevo por las calles de Venecia esperando que llegara el momento de ir al punto de reunión para ir hacia Florencia.

Y todo iba perfectamente hasta que se puso a llover a cantaros. Los tres amigos se dirigieron corriendo hasta el punto de encuentro y se refugiaron bajo el toldo de un restaurante cerrado.

-Maldita lluvia – Se quejó Sam.

-Estate tranquila, ya vienen por allí los profesores, así que no tardaremos en volver al autobús.

-Aún así, la lluvia es un asco, por su culpa no hemos podido montar en góndola.

- Sam, deja ya de quejarte – Dijo Carly.

-Te prometo que algún día te traeré a Venecia y montaremos en góndola todas las veces que quieras – le susurró Freddie a Sam al oído.

Sam lo miró y sintió que estaba sonriendo como una idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado tierno. Quitando el hecho de que le gustara, hecho que todavía le costaba creerse, era su mejor amigo, y cuando le decía esas cosas, o hacía cosas como la del avión, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de tener a su lado a un chico como Freddie. Incluso muchas veces tenía miedo de que se fuera, de perderlo, de que dejara de ser su amigo. Sabía que nunca se iría de su lado, pero no podía evitar pensar eso.

-Chicos, vamos todos al autobús – Dijo Isabel sacándo a la joven de sus pensamientos.

Subieron todos al autobús de nuevo, y se sentaron como el día anterior.

-No te atreverás a negarme que te gusta Freddie.

-Carly no empieces otra vez.

-Vamos, solo te faltaba comerle la boca hace unos minutos.

-Que no me gusta Carly.

-Dímelo a los ojos.

-No me gusta – Dijo muy segura de si misma.

-No puedo creerlo Sam. Las palabras dicen una cosa y los hechos dicen otras.

-Carly, lo siento pero en las próximas tres horas voy a estar demasiado ocupada.

-Pero Sam…

La rubia se puso los auriculares e ignoró a la morena. La verdad, estaba empezando a conocer la faceta pesada de Carly y no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Es más esa faceta iba a traer consecuencias. Consecuencias que llegarían esa misma noche.

**Y… Hasta aquí el capítulo. Dejad vuestros reviews y espero de verdad que os guste. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior de verdad. ^^**


	8. Secretos

**Aquí estoy otra vez con el siguiente capítulo. Enserio, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews enserio, cada vez que entro en la Web y veo que tengo reviews me pongo súper contenta. Enserio muchas gracias.**

Tras su pequeñísima discusión, Carly y Sam no volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de viaje.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Sam no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, y eso me molesta. Freddie ya ha admitido que le gusta Sam, pero ¿por qué ella no? Creo que estoy más molesta por que no admite sus verdaderos sentimientos que por el hecho de que no me haya dicho ni ¿qué haces mirándome? en dos horas y media de viaje que llevamos. No soy egoísta, solamente me da rabia que una vez prometiéramos no tener secretos entre nosotros y que ahora no cumpla su promesa. Y lo peor de todo es que me lo está ocultando a mi que soy su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Me está decepcionando.

**Final P.O.V.**

Media hora más tarde se repitió el proceso del día anterior, 60 personas bajando en tropel del autobús y entrando en la recepción del hotel cual estampida de elefantes. Al menos en ese hotel no habían primos de Lewbert. Repartieron las llaves de las habitaciones, esta vez Sam dormiría solo con Carly y Freddie con Gibby, subieron arriba y dejaron las maletas admirando el tamaño de las habitaciones que se podían comparar perfectamente con el piso de los hermanos Shay.

Bajaron a cenar y repitieron las tres P, cosa que se haría durante todo el viaje. Una cena algo tensa ya que nadie en la mesa del grupo de iCarly dijo ni una palabra.

Fue al regresar a las habitaciones cuando se desató todo.

-Sam, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó la morena en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre… sobre Freddie.

-No empieces otra vez, por favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor Carly, no empieces otra vez.

-No puedo evitarlo. ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que te gusta Freddie?

-¡Por que no me gusta! ¡Si hubiera algo que admitir ya lo habría hecho pero no hay nada Carly! ¡NADA!

La rubia comenzaba a perder los estribos y elevaba cada vez más la voz. Hasta que, casi sin darse cuenta, dejó de hablar para empezar a gritar.

-Pero vamos, si solo te falta tirarte a su cuello. Admítelo.

-Freddie es mi mejor amigo y hace y dice cosas que hacen que me sienta bien, muchas veces lo ha hecho y no por ello me atosigabas con que me gustaba.

-Pero ahora es diferente.

-¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por que en lugar de 14 años tenemos 17?

-Por eso y por que ya no lo miras con la misma cara cuando hace esas cosas.

-No me hagas reír Carly. Enserio estás obsesionada con esto.

-No lo estoy, ¡Es solo que prometimos no tener secretos entre nosotros y ahora me estás ocultando una cosas como esa! – dijo Carly levantando progresivamente la voz a medida que avanzaba la frase.

Esa frase sirvió de detonante y Sam no pudo aguantar más.

**Sam P.O.V.**

-NO TE ESTOY OCULTANDO NINGÚN SECRETO, NO HAY NADA QUE OCULTAR Y AUNQUE LO HUBIERA, ES MI VIDA Y PUEDO TENER MIS SECRETOS. SON MIS SECRETOS Y DE NADIE MÁS, Y SI NO QUIERO NO SE LOS CUENTO A NADIE. NO VOY A DEJARTE QUE TE SEPAS MI VIDA DE PE A PA POR MUY AMIGAS QUE SEAMOS. SIEMPRE ESTÁS CON ESO DE LOS SECRETOS COMO SI FUERA NUESTRA OBLIGACIÓN TENER QUE IR A CONTARTE TODO Y ADEMÁS SIEMPRE HE CREÍDO QUE ESO NO ES MÁS QUE U SIGNO DE COBARDÍA…

-Pero Sam… - Dijo Carly con los ojos como platos.

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS. SIEMPRE LO HE VISTO COMO UN SIGNO DE COBARDÍA, POR QUE PARECE QUE TENGAS TANTO MIEDO DE QUE AÑGÚN DÍA TE DEJEMOS QUE LO QUIERES SABER TODO SOBRE NOSOTROS PARA USARLO EN NUESTRA CONTRA Y EN BENEFICIO TUYO. MIRA ESO TAMBIÉN DEMUESTRA LO POCO QUE CONFÍAS EN NOSOTROS.

Todavía roja y con todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en tensión, cogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de rabia que peleaban por aflorar de mis ojos. Al abrir me encontré con la cara de preocupación de Gibby que habría oído los gritos. Tenía un brazo levantado, señal de que iba a llamar a la puerta.

-Hoy duermes aquí – Dije en tono seco.

-Pero Sam – Dijo mientras me seguía por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación de Freddie.

-Abre la puerta Gibby.

Mi mirada fulminante surtió efecto pues abrió la puerta. Me colé dentro sin levantar la vista del suela y me dirigí a la cama de Gibby, cogí su pijama se lo tiré a la cara.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – Gritó Freddie al ver el panorama.

Sin responderle cerré de un portazo dejando a Gibby sin palabras, y sin otra opción que volver a la habitación de Carly.

Me quedé mirando al suelo.

-Sam, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Freddie a mis espaldas.

No pude evitarlo más, y sin levantar la vista de la moqueta roja de la habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, y por más que intenté contenerlas, se negaban a quedarse en mis ojos.

-¿Sam?

La voz de Freddie sonaba ahora mucho más cerca que antes, incluso podía sentir su presencia cerca mi espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo, me giré repentinamente y le abracé dejando que miles de lágrimas mojaran su camiseta. Primero le noté tenso, pero segundos más tarde me correspondió el abrazo e intentó calmarme con susurros y acariciándome el pelo mientras me guiaba hasta la cama para poder sentarnos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazada a él negándome a soltarlo, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas.

**Final P.O.V.**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

No sabía que pensar en ese momento. Sam llorando, abrazándome, echando a Gibby de aquí. No sabía que había pasado, pero sinceramente, viendo a Sam así, nada bueno.

Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco le pregunté.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Carly y yo hemos discutido – dijo sin separarse de mi.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que está siempre con eso de que quiere que le cuente todo, mi vida y mis milagros, y no quiero. Tengo mis secretos y solo son míos y de nadie más. Además – Dijo separando su cara de mi hombro – lleva desde hace un tiempo pesada con un tema, y ya me estaba hartando.

-Ey – Dije mirándole a los ojos y retirándole las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dedo pulgar – Carly es así. He de admitir que puede llegar a ser muy esa promesa. Y lo sé de buena tinta por que conmigo también ha estado pesada.

-¿Contigo también? ¿Con qué tema?

-Siempre venía y me decía: Te gusta Sam, y así se pasaba las horas. Mira – Dije mirándola a los ojos – sé que Carly puede ser muy pesada, más con los temas del corazón, pero a veces lo mejor es decirle lo que quiere oír aunque le mientas.

-¿Tú le mentiste?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Le dijiste lo que quería oír, o le dijiste la verdad?

-La verdad, sigo sin estar seguro del todo. Juraría que le dije lo que quería oír, pero cada vez tengo más dudas.

-¿Y qué te hace dudar?

Me miraba a los ojos muy seria y muy cerca de mi cara. Muy cerca. Algo en mi interior se movió y en mi mente apareció la idea de… estar a solas en una habitación con la chica que, aunque todavía me cueste creerlo más que admitirlo, me gusta, sin ningún Gibby que pudiera pararme. En mi mente se formó la idea de ahora o nunca.

Y escogí el ahora, pues sin comerlo ni beberlo, cerré la distancia entre los dos, y durante tres segundos, podía decir que estaba besando a Sam Pucket. Pero tras esos tres segundos nos separamos y nos levantamos mirando cada uno hacia una dirección tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento. – Dije

-No importa.

**Final P.O.V.**

Ambos se quedaron por un segundo mirando en distintas direcciones, pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, en sus mentes se formó al mismo tiempo el Ahora de ese ahora o nunca.

Él alargó su brazo y la tomó por la cintura y la espada y antes de que ella pusiera sus manos alrededor de su nuca, sus labio se habían vuelto a juntar, pero esta vez con más pasión.

Sus labios se movían sincronizadamente y en sus bocas, sus lenguas hacían un pulso por ver quien de los dos aguantaba más tiempo en el interior del otro.

Tras casi 20 segundos se separaron lentamente, como si quisieran prolongar más ese momento.

Les hicieron falta varios segundo para reaccionar. Abrieron los ojos como platos, Sam se dirigió a su maleta y cogió su pijama dejando varias prendas de ropa por el suelo, y se metió en el cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella.

Freddie se dirigió a su maleta y sacó su pijama y comenzó a ponérselo.

Aunque ambos sabían que ese momento no saldría de esa habitación, tenías dibujados en sus rostros las sonrisas más grandes que jamás habían decorado sus caras.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que os guste mucho. La parte que Sam se desahoga y le grita a Carly, es lo que siempre pienso cuando en TODOS los fics sale lo de que prometieron no tener secretos y casualmente la que siempre lo dice es Carly o si lo dice es otro Carly está por en medio. Así que, me he desahogado pero bien XD**

**Dejad vuestro reviews, y espero no tardar en publicar el siguiente. Aunque no prometo nada por que ando un poco liada estos días.**

**Besos ^^**


	9. Sonámbula

Hey hey, aquí estoy de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews del capítulo anterior enserio, muchísimas gracias.

Y bueno lo de siempre que iCarly no me pertenece.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sam se levantó, sintió algo, más bien alguien pegado a su espalda. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio a...

-¡Freddie! - Gritó la chica, provocando que el chico se despertara de un salto y cayera de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa nos hemos dormido? - Dijo el chico todavía en shock.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces metido en mi cama?

-¿Tu cama? La que está en mi cama eres tu, Sam.

-¿Qué dices idiota? Esta es mi...

Sam miró en la dirección en la que supuestamente estaba la cama de Freddie y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, se equivocaba, era ella la que estaba en la cama del chico.

-¿Qué hago en tu cama? - preguntó más alterada que antes.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Acordarme? ¿De qué se supone que me tengo que acordar?

**Flashback**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Esa misma noche un par de horas después de hacernos quedado dormidos, me desperté al oír la voz de mi mejor amiga. Me incorporé y al ver que no paraba de moverse me acerqué a su cama.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo frío, ¿es que en este hotel no hay calefacción?

-La hay pero no funciona.

-Estoy helada.

Me di la vuelta, cogí la manta que había sobre mi cama y se la eché por encima.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No dices que tienes frío? Pues estoy intentando arreglarlo.

-Pero te vas a morir de frío.

-Puedo pasar una noche sin manta tranquila.

-Gracias.

Volví a mi cama y al poco, la voz de Sam me volvió a despertar. Pero esta vez sonaba diferente, parecí que hablara entre...¿sollozos?

-Sam, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Sam?

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lloraba y hablaba como si estuviera despierta. No puede ser, Sam es sonámbula, por eso cuando muchas veces se queda en casa de Carly a dormir por las mañanas la nevera está medio vacía. Se lo come todo Sam, a pesar de que ella no es consciente de ello.

-Freddie, no quiero que Carly se enfade conmigo.

-Mujer, puede que esté un poco enfadada después de lo que le has dicho esta noche.

-Pero es que es una cotilla.

Que fuerte. Entiende lo que le dices aunque esté durmiendo. Puede que suene cruel, pero es una estupenda forma de sacarle cosas sin que se entere.

-Ya sabes de sobra que Carly puede ser muy cotilla, pero es por que se preocupa por nosotros y nos quiere ayudar.

-Pero es que siempre lo quiere saber todo, y apuesto lo que sea a que ella también tiene secretos que no nos cuenta.

-Pero todas las cosas que te ha contado superaran mucho a las cosas que no te ha contado.

-Es que ella quiere saber todo de los dos pero nos oculta cosas a ti y a mi. A uno le cuenta cosas que al otro oculta.

-¿Cosas como qué?

-Como que una vez llegó a sentir algo por ti, pero nunca te lo dijo.

No me podía creer lo que salió de la boca de Sam. ¿Carly sintió algo por mi? Imposible.

-¿Y qué te ha contado a ti que a mi no me haya contado? - me preguntó.

Seguía sin poder creerme que estuviera tendiendo una conversación así con ella cuando estaba dormida.

-Pues... una vez me dijo que estaba harta de tu actitud, ya sabes, de que siempre llegues tarde y todo eso.

-Pero eso ya no es un secreto. Me lo dice continuamente.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo que sentía algo por mi?

-No lo sé... Bueno, sí que lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-No te lo dijo por que...

Sam bostezó y se quedó callada.

-¿Sam?

Nada. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

En ese momento no sabía si volver a dormirme y dejarla allí o meterla en su cama. Pero ella contestó por mí, aunque no lo que yo esperaba.

Se inclinó sobre la cama, me destapó y se metió dentro. Pensé en despertarla, pero no es bueno despertar de golpe a un sonámbulo creo que por algo de que puede entrar en shock o algo así. El caso es que por raro que me pareciera no la podí despertar y tampoco moverme. Me estaba abrazando.

Tardé varios minutos en reaccionar. Entonces me acosté y volví a taparnos.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, cuando escuché la voz de Sam por tercera vez.

-Ey Freduccini. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias por eso. Sabes que por mucho daño que me hagas a veces siempre voy a estar contigo.

**Fin del Flashback y del P.O.V.**

El chico le contó toda la historia a Sam, excepto la parte en que lo abrazó, más que nada por reducir el dolor de los golpes que sabía que se iba a llevar.

-Soy... ¿sonámbula?

-No sé si te pasará todas las noches, pero sí, lo eres.

-Prométeme que no le contarás nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche a Carly. Y si te digo que nada es NADA.

-Esta bien. Vamos a vestirnos.

A la media hora salieron al pasillo y se encontraron con Carly.

-Buenos días. ¿Algo nuevo que contar respecto a vosotros? - dijo con una mirada curiosa y lasciva

-No - dijo Sam enfadada, y se fue rápidamente hacia el ascensor sin esperar a nadie.

-Carly - Dio Freddie - eres mi amiga y todo eso, pero a veces es que te mereces las cosas que te pasan.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-Anoche discutes con ella por que quieres que te diga lo que de verdad siente por mi, y ahora vienes con esas caras y esas preguntas. Enserio Carly, eres increíble.

-Solo he preguntado - Dijo muy enfadada.

-Pues no has preguntado bien. Deja a Sam tranquila, no la molestes más con que te cuente sus sentimientos, ya lo hará ella cuando crea conveniente, y más ahora que esta hecho un lío y enfada contigo.

-¿Hecha un lío?

-Sí hecha un lío Carly y tú la enredas más.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Freddie? Nunca me habías hablado así.

-Me pasa que tu ya sabes que me gusta Sam, y te lo dije por dos motivos, para que me dejaras tranquilo y para evitar que me pasara lo que te ha pasado con Sam.

-¿No me lo querías decir?

-No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, estaba hecho un lío y te lo dije para que me dejaras, pero ¿sabes que? los líos ya no están.

-Entonces solo me dijiste lo que quería oír para que dejara de molestarte.

-En parte sí y en parte no. Estaba hecho un lío y quería que me dejaras pensar, pero ya está, no hay más líos.

-Se supone que somos amigos Freddie.

-Y lo somos, pero necesitaba tiempo para aclarar las cosas y tu no me dejabas.

-Y ¿qué se supone que ha pasado para que aclares tus dudas?

-Sintiéndolo mucho no te lo voy a decir, hice una promesa.

-Prometimos no tener secretos.

-Lo sé, pero este secreto es una promesa y no voy a romper mi promesa Carly.

-Listo, estoy harta, ni Sam ni tu me contáis nada. ¿Os he hecho algo?

-No Carly, no nos has hecho nada, pero lo prometí.

-NO EMPIECES TÚ TAMBIÉN COMO SAM.

- NO ME ESTOY COMPORTANDO COMO SAM.

-SÍ QUE LO ESTÁS HACIENDO.

-NO.

-SI NO LO ESTUVIERAS HACIENDO ME CONTARÍAS POR QUÉ YA NO TIENES MÁS DUDAS.

-POR QUE HE BESADO A SAM.

Justo cuando Freddie estaba confesándole a su amiga que había besado a la rubia, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y justo delante de esas puertas esperando a que el ascensor bajara de la quinta planta para poder ir a su habitación a coger una cosa.

-Genial. - Dijo ella.

-Ya veo que tengo los dos mejores amigos del mundo.

Y sin mediar palabra y ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus dos amigos, se dirigió a las escaleras.

**Y hasta aquí. Sé que el Flashback ha sido un poco demasiado largo y que lo de la conversación es un tanto raro, pero es que tenía la idea en mente y al empezar a escribir me he emocionado y cuando me he dado cuenta la conversación me ocupaba dos folios XD Espero que os guste el capítulo y espero no tardar en subir el siguiente. Como ya he dicho en otros capítulos estoy con el tema de la universidad y me paso el día fuera de la ciudad así que intentaré escribir el mayor número de capítulos antes de irme de nuevo.**

**Besos ^^ **


	10. Tengo un plan

**Hey, hey, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Y también, como siempre otra vez, iCarly no me pertenece.**

**Sam P.O.V**.

No me lo podía creer. ¿Ese es el modo que tienen las personas hoy en día de guardar secretos? ¿Gritándolo a los cuatro vientos como si no hubiera mañana? Peor aun, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos como si no hubiera mañana después de haber prometido que no se diría nada, a la persona menos indicada para enterarse de aquello. Ahora bajaré a desayunar Freddie intentará pedirme perdón y Carly me pedirá explicaciones, y sinceramente ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos. Estoy enfadada con mi mejor amiga y me siento traicionada por mi mejor amiga, que además es el chico que me gusta.

Si ya me lo venía diciendo mi madre un año después de conocer a Freddie.

-No te enamores nunca. Una Puckett nunca ha salido bien parada cuando se ha enamorado.

Y qué razón tenía mi madre. En qué mala hora no le hice caso.

**Final P.O.V. **

Sam salió del ascensor y se dirigió al comedor, donde en lugar de sentarse con sus amigos, se sentó con Taylor y Hayley. Gibby miró perplejo a Sam, pero su mirada se tornó todavía más perpleja cuando vio que Carly y Freddie miraban deprimidos sus tazas de chocolate caliente al ver que Sam no se sentaba con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó.

-Nada Gibby déjalo – dijo Carly.

-Pero… ¿por qué Sam no se sienta con nosotros?

-Gibby ahora no quiero hablar de ello. Pero ¿qué digo? No hay nada que contar Gibby – mintió la morena.

-Vamos cuéntamelo.

-¡Que no!

En ese momento Carly se sintió más dolida de lo que ya estaba, por que le había gritado a Gibby y el pobre se había quedado un poco tristón y por que por unos segundos se sintió como se había estado sintiendo Sam durante todo el tiempo de viaje. Y no le gustó nada esa sensación.

Intentó entablar conversación con Freddie pero él estaba comiendo a desgana pedazos de galleta mojadas en su chocolate a la taza.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

¿Cómo he podido ser tan bocazas? Sam confió en mí. Me podría haber inventado cualquier otra cosa como que había hablado con ella la noche anterior, o que yo que sé cualquier cosa, menos admitir que la había besado. Pero yo, el idiota de Freddie, lo había admitido. No. Lo había gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

Sam me va a odiar más de lo que ya me odiaba. Pero ahora me va a odiar de verdad.

**Final P.O.V.**

Poco tiempo después se volvieron a subir al autobús y Sam se sentó junto a Hayley.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy seria esta mañana

-Pasa que yo creía que tenía amigos de verdad, pero en realidad tengo una pesada y un idiota que no sabe cumplir sus promesas.

-Vaya. Sí que ha tenido que ser grave.

-Lo ha sido. Carly lleva todo el viaje pesada con que le cuente lo que siento por Freddie, anoche me enfadé con ella le grité que yo también puedo tener mis secretos a pesar de que prometimos no tenerlos entre nosotros.

-Como es obvio, vamos yo creo que todo el mundo tiene secretos que no cuenta ni a sus mejores amigos.

-Eso creo yo también. El caso es que me enfadé muchísimo y me fui a la habitación de Freddie. Y allí…

Sam guardó silencio, pues no sabía si debía seguir hablando. Era muy amiga de Hayley, de hecho hablaban todas las noches por Chat, pero en ese momento no sabía que hacer.

-Tranquila – le dijo su amiga – si no quieres seguir contándomelo no me importa. Al fin y al cabo, son tus secretos.

-Fui a la habitación de Freddie y allí exploté, me puse a llorar de rabia y de confusión y de todo, por que aunque no lo parezca tengo muchísimas cosas en la cabeza. Entonces al verme llorar Freddie sacó su faceta de…

-De mejor amigo, de hermano mayor. Su faceta dulce ¿no?

-Sí, sacó esa faceta suya que no suele sacar mucho conmigo debido a que casi siempre le estoy pegando e insultando. La verdad, no sé cómo es capaz de ponerse de ese modo tan dulce conmigo después de todo lo que le hago…

Hayley soltó una leve risita al oír a Sam hablar así del técnico de iCarly.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada. Sigue contando. ¿Qué pasó después?

-Pues, después, me calmé y él siguió con su faceta dulce y entonces… me… besó. Pero el primero solo duró tres segundos. – Dijo rápidamente.

-¿El primero?

-Después nos levantamos de la cama y… bueno… me volvió a besar. – Al final de la frase, y sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro y un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

Hayley volvió a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Volvió a preguntar Sam.

-Tía. A ti ese chico te trae loca.

-Que va.

-Mira, te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él, y no me digas que también te brilla cuando hablas de comida que no es lo mismo – Dijo al ver que Sam abría la boca para replicar. – Después, cuando me has contado lo del beso se te ha puesto una cara de idiota que no veas. Idiota en el buen sentido. Y tercero, sigues sonriendo de esa manera idiota y estas roja.

-Bueno… puede que…

-Que te gusta. Es normal, Freddie es muy mono y admitamos que con el paso de los años se ha puesto como un tren.

-Sí, tiene un poco más de músculo.

-Sam, que está como un tren. Que se puede rayar queso en esos abdominales.

-Vale sí, está como un tren. Pero no le digas a Carly nada de esto. De hecho sigo preguntándome por que te he dicho que me gusta.

-Tú no lo has hecho. Tu lenguaje corporal lo ha hecho por ti.

-Bueno, como sea. No le digas nada a nadie.

-A todo eso, ¿por qué te has enfadado con ellos? Es que al final se nos ha ido el santo al cielo.

-Carly por que se ha puesto súper pesada durante todo el viaje, y con Freddie por que prometió no contar nada del beso, y no solo se lo ha contado a Carly esta mañana, sino que se lo ha gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Primero, ¿por qué me lo has contado a mi y no a Carly? y segundo ¿no cabe la posibilidad que Carly se haya puesto pesada con él?

-No se lo contén a Carly por que nada mas enterarse intentaría juntarnos, y muchas veces Freddie me ha contado cosas suyas personales y Carly ha estado hasta dos semanas con que se lo contara y de mi boca ni salió ni una palabra.

-Yo creo que deberíais habarlo. Se te ve tristona.

-Que no voy a hablar nada. Y punto.

Y cuando Sam dijo y punto, era que la conversación llegaba a su fin, y Hayley lo sabía, pues no volvió a insistir. Sin embargo, en su cabeza estaba maquinando un plan para que las cosas se arreglaran.

Al otro lado del autobús, ni Carly ni Freddie formularon palabra. Carly estaba confundida, incluso podría decirse que algo enfadada. Pero Freddie… Freddie no sabía ni como estaba. Bueno sí, de todas las maneras posibles excepto feliz.

Al poco rato, bajaron todos del autobús en Pisa y se dirigieron a ver la Torre y a sacarse la típica foto aguantándola o empujándola y compraron recuerdos. Fue en el momento en que estaban en las tiendas cuando Hayley atacó.

-Hey chicos – Dijo cuando encontró a la morena y el castaño.

-Hola – Dijeron desanimados.

-Sé lo que ha pasado con Sam, pero tengo un plan. Vosotros hacedme caso que todo saldrá como queremos, pero tenemos que hacer una cosa para que salga bien.

-¿El qué? – preguntaron algo confusos.

-Tenemos que evitar que Sam se entere de esto o se irá todo al garete.

-Vale, ¿qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Freddie.

-Vosotros sabéis que se me da bastante bien editar vídeos verdad? Pues vale, antes de que en dos días lleguemos a Roma, editaré un video. Pero os necesito a vosotros. Solo necesito tu cámara Freddie. El resto ya lo iréis viendo sobre la marcha. A todo esto, ¿tienes vídeos que salgáis todos en la cámara Freddie?

-Si claro.

-Perfecto. No los borres que también los voy a necesitar. Bueno me vuelvo con Sam, seguimos hablando en un rato cuando lleguemos a Florencia.

El chico y la chica se quedaron algo perplejos cuando terminaron la conversación.

-¿Qué crees que tendrá pensado? – preguntó Carly.

-Mujer, por ahora sabemos que es un vídeo, pero el resto… lo dicta ella lo que va a pasar en ese vídeo.

-¿Deberíamos fiarnos de ella?

-Carly, no seas desconfiada. Sabemos que Hayley está como una cabra, en el buen sentido claro, pero cuando se propone hacer algo para ayudar a los demás, es mejor que una ONG.

-Tienes razón.

Y así siguieron mirando tiendas hasta que les tocó volver al autobús para ir rumbo a Florencia.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os guste. Ahora la cosa está avanzando un poco lenta, en parte para dar algo de intriga a la historia y en parte por que si pusiera todas las ideas que tengo en un capítulo, ocuparía 20 folios lo menos jajajaja. Así que, espero que no os moleste la lentitud, y si tardo en subir el siguiente es por el tema de la universidad. De verdad que siento tardar, pero ni os imagináis la de papeleo que conlleva matricularse.**

**Bueno lo de siempre, dejad vuestros reviews, espero que os guste y muchos besos ^^**


	11. ¿Qué piensas?

**Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo. He podido sacar un poco de tiempo para escribir. Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me he emocionado al leerlo. Bueno aquí va el capítulo.**

**Y como siempre, la seria no me pertenece.**

Tras una hora en el autobús, los chicos llegaron a Florencia y se dirigieron a la Catedral de Santa María de las Flores, especialmente para ver el interior de la cúpula pintada por Brunelleschi. Al llegar a la plaza donde se encontraban la catedral y el babtisterio, todos los alumnos abrieron los ojos y la boca con admiración, al ver como se alzaban majestuosamente hacia el cielo. El único inconveniente, es que en aquella plaza hacía muchísimo viento, muchísimo.

Entraron en la catedral, y, después, los profesores les hicieron una especie de mini tour por la ciudad pasando por el puente Veccio, los candados, y diferentes museos. Entonces les dieron tiempo libre hasta la hora de comer. Les indicaron donde se encontraba el restaurante donde comerían y cada uno tomó una dirección.

-Sam, vete con Taylor y los demás, yo vuelvo enseguida. – Dijo Hayley a la rubia que le respondió sonriendo a pesar de que en sus ojos se apreciaba perfectamente su tristeza,

La joven con el pelo tintado de color rojo caoba, se dirigió donde estaban Carly y Freddie.

-¿Listos para empezar con el plan? – les dijo a sus espaldas.

-Claro. ¿Necesitas la cámara?

-Sí por favor.

El chico le tendió la cámara a la joven y tras una breve explicación de cómo funcionaba. comenzó a grabar.

-Carly, ¿cómo conociste a Sam?

-Fue hace varios años, yo estaba comiéndome mi bocadillo y ella me dijo que le quería, me negué y me empujó al suelo. Cogió mi bocadillo y se dispuso a darle un mordisco, pero yo me levanté la empujé. Entonces ella dijo "Tienes razón" – Dijo la morena en tono nostálgico. – Desde entonces es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y tú Freddie?

-Fue en el último año de colegio. Fue gracioso la verdad. Unos matones se estaban metiendo conmigo. Entonces llegó Sam, se puso delante de mi y les gritó "meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño u os las veréis conmigo". Entonces uno de los matones empezó a reírse de ella y cometió el mayor error de su vida.

-¿Cuál?

-La llamó "pulguita debilucha". Al oír eso, Sam se puso a gritar como loca y le saltó al cuello al matón y empezó a darle como solo Sam sabe. Diez segundos más tarde todos los matones se fueron corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Se acercó a mi ya habíamos hablado antes, no mucho pero nos podíamos considerar algo parecido a amigos. Se acercó y me dijo "Si se vuelven a meter contigo me lo dices. Solo yo me puedo meter con mi friki". Desde entonces somos así de amigos enemigos.

-Contadme una de las mejores experiencias que hayáis vivido con Sam.

-Son muchas – Dijo Carly – pero sin duda me quedo con el concurso de belleza.

-Yo no puedo elegir uno. No es por hacerle la pelota ni nada por el estilo, pero sé que siempre que vayamos a hacer algo en lo que Sam esté envuelta, va a ser una gran experiencia. Puede que para bien, puede que para mal, pero siempre es una gran experiencia.

Carly y Hayley miraban con ojos tiernos a Freddie. Aunque no sintieran nada por él ni una ni la otra, no podían evitar mirarlo así en las situaciones que sacaba su lado más dulce.

-Bueno, vamos yendo o Sam sospechará.

-Id tirando vosotras, ahora os alcanzo. – Dijo el chico.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a las cadenas llenas de candados, donde la gente enamorada ponía un candado. Era una tradición bastante bonita. Cogí mi mochila, y del interior saqué un candado pintado de azul cielo. Por un lado habia puesto el loco de iCarly y en el otro una foto en la que salía mi cara, la de Sam y la de Carly.

No estaba enamorado, pero tenía las dos mejores amigas del mundo y quería que quedara constancia de ellos.

En principio quería que estuviéramos los tres allí, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidí colgar el candado yo solo.

Mire la foto y sonreí al ver nuestras caras. Dirigí la mirada hacia la sonriente Sam de la foto y dije:

-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Entonces cerré el candado.

**Final P.O.V.**

-¿Lo has grabado? – preguntó Carly mirando hacia Freddie.

-Ya te digo que si lo he grabado. Además, aunque estuviéramos lejos, al acercar el zoom, el micro también capta los sonidos lejanos, así que se oye claramente lo que dice Freddie.

-Perfecto. – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me vuelvo con Sam. Hasta luego. Ah, Carly, sácale una foto al candado por favor.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Hayley llevaba desaparecida unos 15 minutos, cuando la vimos aparecer.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté.

-Sacando fotos, ya sabes que adoro la fotografía. Esta noche te enseñaré las que he sacado.

-Claro.

Deambulábamos por las calles de la ciudad siguiendo el mapa tratando de no perdernos.

A pesar de que me llevaba muy bien con Hayley y me reía mucho con ella, no podía evitar pensar que me gustaría estar con Carly y Freddie. Estaba muy enfadada con ellos, pero eran mis amigos. Me habían decepcionado pero, no sé, no soy de piedra. Puedo ser muy dura, pero tengo mi corazoncito.

-Oye, anímate. No me gusta ver a mis amigos así – Dijo Hayley poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro. Mira ahora mismo vamos hacia en restaurante, me apuesto lo que quieras a que con el estómago lleno te sientes mejor.

-Eso seguro. Me apetece ver que delicias nos sirven en el restaurante.

**Final P.O.V.**

Se dirigieron hacia un restaurante llamado "Ristorante Dante e Beatrice" (Restaurante Dante y Beatriz, por el famoso escritor de la Divina Comedia y por su amada Beatriz). Entraron dentro y se sentaron.

-Voy al baño. – Dijo Sam.

Hayley vio que muchísimas chicas se dirigieron al baño en ese momento así que aprovechó para seguir con su plan.

-Hola chicos – Dijo sentándose en frente de Carly y Freddie que estaban sacando fotos de un mural del restaurante. – Pásame la cámara Freddie.

-Aquí tienes.

-Muy bien.

Hayley tomó unos planos del restaurante y entonces fijó el objetivo en el rostro de la morena, algo rojo debido al cambio de temperatura.

-Carly, si tuvieras que describir a Sam como una comida, ¿cuál seria?

-Mmmm… Sin duda, jamón. Por que es su comida favorita y por que siempre se queja de que en medio del jamón hay un hueso duro de roer, justo como es ella un hueso duro de roer.

-Freddie ¿tú como la describirías?

-Yo creo que Sam es un helado, puede que por fuera parezca una persona fría, pero en el fondo es dulce. Vale – Dijo pensando en lo que acababa de decir – eso ha sonado muy cursi.

-Tranquilo, lo que importa es que aunque suene cursi, se nota que lo dices de corazón. Bueno me voy no sea cosa que Sam salga del baño y nos pille con las manos en la masa.

Hayley le devolvió la cámara al chico y se dirigió a su mesa.

-¿De verdad crees que Sam es como un helado? – Preguntó Carly entre risas.

-Déjame, tú ya sabes a qué me refería con la metáfora – Dijo él riendo también.

-Sí te entiendo, pero cada vez ocultas menos lo que sientes por ella.

-Me sigue resultando raro que después de todo lo que me hace y me dice, esté ahora mismo así. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-En el fondo os queréis mucho. Lo que pasa es que por un motivo u otro a Sam le cuesta mucho mostrar sus sentimientos. Quizá la forma de decirte que te quiere es así. Cada uno tiene una forma de sacar al exterior sus sentimientos.

-Pues es una forma un tanto rara la verdad.

-No es tan lanzada como tú. O puede que sí que lo sea pero no manda directas tan directas como hacías conmigo.

-¿Yo directo?

-Cuando Sam y yo nos peleamos que nos ataste esas cuerdas a las coletas. ¿Por qué si ella se queja no le tiras de la coleta? ¡Por que la quiero! Eso en mi pueblo es ser lanzado.

-Vale puede que sea más lanzado que Sam en ese aspecto. Pero, ¿qué me dices de las indirectas?

-Cuando la pequeña Stephanie se quedó en tu casa ¿recuerdas?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Sam? Yo sé lo que quiero hacerte cuando te veo.

-¡Sí! Nunca habría imaginado que eso era una indirecta.

-Pues lo era. Puede que seas muy lanzado, pero para pillar las indirectas eres malísimo Freddie.

Y así siguieron hablando durante toda la tarde, comprando cosas en las tiendas y viendo la ciudad hasta que les tocó volver al autobús para ir de nuevo al hotel. Esa mima noche, Hayley seguiría con su plan.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Si puedo mañana subiré el siguiente. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión cuando dije que posiblemente tardaría en subir otro capítulo. Lo de siempre dejad vuestros comentarios por que de verdad me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Besos ^^ Ah, intentaré subir fotos de los sitios que ven los chicos, cuando averigüe como hacerlo os lo avisaré para que las veáis en mi perfil =) **


	12. No sabe lo que significa para mi

**Hey hey, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**La serie no me pertenece aunque eso ya lo sabéis más que de sobra.**

Como cada noche, y como cada día, volvía a llover en Italia. Y como cada noche, todos bajaron en tropel del autobús para meterse en la recepción del hotel. Subieron a sus habitaciones para dejar los trastos que se había comprado y bajaron a cenar.

**Sam P.O.V.**

-Entonces Fredalupe, se acercó a Carly y a mí y nos dice – Me puse de pie mientras les contaba a mis compañeros de mesa una anécdota de mi Querid… mi odiad… de Freddie – mirad chicas – dije rodando la cintura e intentando imitar la voz del chico – sin cinturón – y me levantó la camiseta dejando ver mi vientre milagrosamente plano teniendo en cuenta las cantidades ingentes de comida que ingería cada día – y mirad, son sandalias – esta vez golpeé fuertemente el suelo con el pie y me levanté un poco el camal del pantalón – Pero eso no fue lo mejor de todo…

Para cuando dije eso, toda la mesa estaba llorando de la risa, e incluso a mi me costaba articular palabra.

-Lo mejor fue cuando dijo hoy he dormido con calcetines - Por más que intentaba imitar la cara de Freddie, la risa me lo impedía – SOLO con calcetines.

En ese momento. fugaz como un rayo, la idea de ver a Freddie dormir ahora solo con calcetines cruzó mi mente. No me mal interpretéis, pero ya no tengo 15 años, he crecido y mis hormonas van como locas por muy enfadada que esté con él.

-Enserio Sam, deberías dedicarte ha hacer monólogos. Hasta la cosa menos graciosa contada por ti hace llorar de risa a cualquiera – Dijo Jeremy.

-No es para tanto.

-Cuéntanos otra Sam – suplicó Gibby.

-Hace unos años se quedó en su casa un bebé. Se acercara quien se le acercara, la nena se reía. Se reía con todos menos con Frediota. Claro, Carly y yo no nos lo creíamos así que decidimos comprobarlo. La madre de Freddie vino con el bebé en su cochecito y Carly y yo nos pusimos a hacerle carantoñas y gracias para que se riera. Incluso si nos quedábamos quietas delante de ella se reía. Entonces Carly y yo nos pusimos a hacer el tonto y cuando el bebé se empezó a reír le enseñamos la cara de Freddie y la cosa fue así.

Empecé a reírme como una loca, entonces pasé la mano por delante de mi cara y me puse completamente seria. Eso hizo que toda la mesa volviera a ponerse a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

**Final P.O.V.**

Unos minutos más tarde, sacaron la cena, las famosas tres P. Y en cuanto terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Sam se metió en la habitación de Freddie con la intención de coger su maleta para irse a la habitación de Hayley, pero el chico no pudo evitar retenerla.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Siento haberle dicho a Carly lo del beso, pero es que perdí los papeles completamente.

-Muchas veces me has contado cosas que prometí no contar y ya me podían hacer chantaje con el mejor jamón del mundo que de mi boca no saldría nada. Tu duraste dos minutos.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo pero…

-Pero nada.

Y dicho esto se fue dando un portazo y dejándome a mi más abatido de lo que ya estaba. Minutos más tarde, alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta. Abrí y entró Hayley, que parecía estar de todas las maneras menos contenta.

-¿Qué le has hecho ahora a Sam? Está que hecha humo por las orejas.

-Simplemente he intentado pedirle perdón.

-Pues no intentes más cosas, o al final mi plan no servirá para nada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, mantente a raya hasta que las cosas se aclaren.

-¿PERO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY PERDIENDO, NO SOLO A LA CHICA DE LA QUE ESTO ENAMORADO, SINO A MI MEJOR AMIGA? ¿NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDER ESO? ¿ACASO NUNCA HAS VISTO COMO ALGO QUE QUIERES CON TODA TU ALMA SE ESCAPA DE TUS MANOS SIN QUE Ú PUEDAS HACER NADA? ¿NUNCA TE HAS SENTIDO ASÍ DE IMPOTENTE?

No quería gritarle, pero tanta rabia acumulada acaba pasando factura. Hayley se acercó a mi y me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Aunque no lo creas sí que me he sentido así. Hace unos años, perdí a mi mejor amigo. Se mezcló con malas compañías y acabó enganchado a las drogas.

-Vaya… lo siento, no lo sabía – En esos momentos me estaba sintiendo el tío más mierda de todos.

-Tranquilo. Por eso os estoy ayudando, por que lo vuestro no es tan grave como lo mío, pero las consecuencias son las mismas: perder lo que más quieres. Y si no queremos que eso pase, tienes que mantenerte alejado de ella. Mañana por la noche le enseñaré el vídeo, y luego veremos como reacciona. Hasta entonces guarda las distancias. Cambiando de tema, ya que estoy aquí, déjame la cámara.

Le di la cámara, me dio las gracias y se fue de la habitación.

**Final P.O.V.**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Acababa de salir de la ducha y ya me había puesto el pijama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola Hayley, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Abrígate, ponte una chaqueta o dos y unas deportivas. Venga, no tenemos toda la noche.

No supe lo que Hayley tenía en mente hasta que vi que estaba sosteniendo la cámara de Freddie. Me puse una chaqueta y unas bambas y la seguí.

Comenzó a recorrer el hotel como si se lo conociera de memoria hasta que llegamos a una terraza iluminada por unos grandes focos.

-Vale ahora quiero que me hables como le hablarías a Sam ahora mismo si la tuvieras delante. Cuéntame lo que sea y si lo que sea. A la de tres. Uno, dos y…

-Hola Sam. La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar a hablar. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ponerme pesada con la promesa de contarnos todo, por que veo las consecuencias y no me gustan. No quiero que por unas estúpidas paranoias mías, esté perdiendo a mi mejor amiga. Por que por mucha comida que me robes y por más dinero que me debas, eres, junto con Freddie, Spencer y Gibby, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué sería iCarly sin ti? ¿Sin esa copresentadora alocada que parece que su hobby favorito es meterse con el cámara? ¿Sin tus ideas? Como esos comienzos de programa tan graciosos que se te ocurren, el baile aleatorio, algunas de las liadas de Lewbert, y mil cosas más. Sin ti, si no te hubiera conocido, sentiría que me falta algo, y no es ninguna mentira. Y, la verdad, no sé que más decir que no sepas ya. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte por tontería mías. Quiero que sigas tirada todo el día en mi sofá y que te sigas comiendo todo lo que no te coma antes a ti. Hemos discutido otras veces y hemos seguido adelante. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. ¿Podrás perdonar a esta cotilla?

Me quedé callada y dejé que una tímida lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sí que quieres mucho a Sam.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-Bueno, vamos abajo que aquí hace frío.

Cuando nos volvimos a adentrar en los pasillos del hotel, no fui a mi habitación, fui a la de Freddie.

-Vaya Carly, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería saber cómo estas.

-Muy bien, estupendamente.

-Freddie… - Dije como si le estuviera regañando.

-¿Qué?

-A mi no me puedes mentir.

-La verdad, podría estar mejor. – Dijo sentándose en la cama y bajando la vista.

-Hey, no te vengas abajo.

-Es difícil Carly.

-Lo sé, yo me he venido abajo hace un momento. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes.

-Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Yo sé lo que tenía, lo aprecio y lo valoro a pesar de que solo reciba golpes e insultos, pero ahora que veo que se aleja, no puedo evitar el pensar que no lo he valorado como debía.

-No tienes por qué pensar así Freddie. Tú y yo sabemos la de cosas que has hecho para proteger a Sam aunque ella no lo sepa. Es más, creo que no sabe ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que eres para ella.

-Pero si ella no sabe todo lo que he hecho, ¿de qué me sirve?

-Pues díselo. Dile la de veces que has estado hasta las tantas de la noche trabajando en el ordenador del directos para que le levantara los castigos, o… que le pegaste a Pete cuando Sam nos contó que le había puesto los cuernos.

-Seguro que pone alguna excusa típica de Sam.

-Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar si no lo intentas.

-Carly…

-Dime.

-¿Crees que funcionará el plan de Hayley?

-Tengo fe en ella.

-No podría evitar ver como nuestra amistad se va a la mierda.

-¿Quieres mucho a Sam verdad?

- Sí, no solo en el tema de la amistad. No te haces una idea de cómo han cambiado las cosas en mi cabeza en estas 24 horas.

-Bueno, tú anímate y descansa que nos vendrá bien a todos. Buenas noches.

**Final P.O.V.**

Justo cuando Carly dijo que se iba, Hayley se levantó del suelo y volvió corriendo a su habitación. Se habían dejado la puerta abierta al hablar y no había podido evitar esconderse y grabarlo. Y sin duda, era lo mejor que tenía hasta la fecha, por que había salido del corazón de ambos, con total sinceridad y sin la presión de saber que tienen una cámara delante. Claramente, era el material perfecto para su plan.

Y con esa idea en la mente, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, sería el turno de Freddie para ponerse ante el objetivo.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. No iba a subirlo todavía pero esta mañana han colgado en Internet las listas para la subasta de plazas en la universidad y entran los 40 primeros de la lista de espera en la carrera quiero estudiar, y yo soy la séptima, así que tengo la plaza asegurada. Por eso me he puesto a escribir y he acabado el capítulo, así que, aquí lo tenéis jejeje Gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste este capítulo. Espero no tardar en subir el siguiente.**

**Besos ^^**


	13. Bájate Los Pantalones

**Hey hey, aquí estoy otra vez. Siento no haber subido el capitulo antes, pero he estado ocupada. En fin no me entretengo más aquí arriba, nos vemos abajo jaja**

**Y lo siempre, la serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber desayunado, los chicos de dirigieron de nuevo a Florencia, ya que estaba planeado que pasarían otro día en la ciudad. Seguía haciendo mucho frío, pero al menos no llovía. Era un paso.

Tras realizar las visitas que tenían programadas para esa mañana y después de indicarles el sitio donde quedarían para ir a comer más tarde, los alumnos se fueron con sus respectivos grupos de amigos a seguir con sus compras y sus caminatas por la cuidad.

Mientas andaban por una callejuela siguiendo el mapa para llegar a una plaza, Sam y Hayley vieron lo que para ellas eran las puertas del cielo.

Se trataba de una tienda cuyas en cuyas paredes laterales habia montones de camisetas colgadas, camisetas y sudaderas de grupos de rock, de películas como El resplandor o La naranja mecánica. En la puerta, más bien en la parte superior del marco se podía leer en un fondo negro, escrito co letras rojas perfiladas de blanco la frase: Long Live Rock and Roll.

Se miraron la una a la otra y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron a las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la tienda. Escaleras que no subían, sino que bajaban.

La tienda era completamente roja y negra llena de carteras, chalecos, faldas góticas, sudaderas y tras atravesar un pequeño pasillo, había una pequeña habitación llena de camisetas.

Empezaron a ojear todas las camisetas, emocionándose cada vez que veían la de un grupo que les gustara. Entonces, Hayley vio una camiseta de Paramore, blanca con letras negras que decían: Paramore Is Still A Band, y enloqueció más todavía, y a Sam le pasó lo mismo con otra camiseta de Paramore y con varias más.

Tras haber hecho sus comprar, Hayley vio que Carly y Freddie pesaban por delante de la tienda, seguidos por Taylor y el resto de su grupo. Rápidamente, sacó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Freddie diciéndole que le esperar en la tienda de al lado, pero que no se pusiera muy a la vista para que Sam no pudiera verlo.

-Hey – dijo Hayley – Id tirando vosotros yo voy a ver si le compro una sudadera a mi hermano.

- Si quieres te acompaño – Dijo Sam.

-No, no hace falta, nos vemos en el restaurante en una hora.

-Bueno como quieras. Hasta luego.

En cuanto Sam y los demás se perdieron entre el gentío que circulaba por la plaza, se metió en la tienda.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Me metí entre las estanterías del fondo de la tienda, mientras fingía estar mirando las camisetas hasta que llegó Hayley.

-¿Y Carly?

-Hemos visto a Gibby y se ha ido con él. Decía que no quería molestar. La verdad no sé por que ha dicho eso de molestar.

- No creo que lo diga en el sentido que tú crees. Simplemente estaría refiriéndose a que posiblemente no estés tan relajado con ella delante.

-Vale, me estás dando miedo, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquilo que no es nada malo – Dijo la chica entre risas – Anda vamos.

Me agarró por el brazo y, siguiendo el mapa, llegamos a un lugar desde el que se tenían unas vistas preciosas de la ciudad y que no estaba muy transitado, con lo que podíamos grabar con facilidad.

-Muy bien, tú ponte aquí y cuando yo te diga empieza a hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-De Sam – Contestó ella como si se tratara de algo obvio. Aunque pensándolo bien, sí que era obvio.

-Pero, ¿qué digo?

-Lo que sea. Bájate los pantalones.

-¿¡Cómo?

-No lo digo literalmente – Dijo acercándose a mi – Me refiero a estos pantalones – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho, más concretamente donde está situado el corazón. - ¿Has comprendido la metáfora?

Asentí con la cabeza y ella volvió a su sitio.

-Muy bien. En 5, 4, 3, 2…

Dijo esto y me señaló, entonces empecé a hablar.

-Hola Sam. La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero no sé por donde empezar. Recuerdo el día que te conocí. También recuerdo que cuando empezamos la secundaria nos distanciamos un poco, pero aún así seguías metiéndote conmigo sin piedad. Recuerdo el día que grabamos las pruebas para el concurso de talentos, en cuanto entraste por la puerta te acercaste a mí, y me recordaste lo que me recordabas todos los días: Carly nunca te va a querer.

Una vez llegué a pensar que me quería, que por fin sentía lo mismo que sentía yo por ella, pero allí estabas tú para decirme, que yo era el jamón de Carly. La verdad, es que aunque no lo parezca, te agradezco que me dijeras eso, por que habría sido horrible estar con una persona que no me quiere.

¿Recuerdas el día que viniste a mi casa a decirme que la mejor amiga de Carly de la infancia te quería quitar del medio, cuando yo no te creí y te pedí que me dieras una sola razón por la que debía creerte y tu me dijiste: Por que he venido aquí? Pues si recuerdas eso, supongo que te acordaras de que ganó el crucero de seis meses. Muy bien. Pues la verdad es que no ganó ella, sino yo y le cedí mi puesto sin que ella se enterara, y sin que tú tampoco te enteraras. Y no lo hice por quedar bien, lo hice por que… por que… por que me importas mucho Sam.

Aunque tenga el hombro lleno de moratones por los golpes que me das, aunque se pueda escribir un libro con todos los insultos que has inventado solo para referirte a mí. Me importas de verdad, y sinceramente, ya te lo dijo aquella vez, si no te metieras conmigo me faltaría algo. Pues ahora que no estás conmigo, eso que me falta deja un hueco más grande dentro de mí de lo que yo creía que dejaría jamás.

Siento todo lo que ha pasado hasta la fecha, de verdad que lo siento, pero eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, y si tu quieres, seguiremos viviéndolas. Solo si tú quieres. Solo si me perdonas. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Vaya – Dijo Hayley al apagar la cámara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sí que te has bajado los pantalones. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, llama a Carly para veros cerca del restaurante y yo veré donde está Sam así no sospechará.

-De acuerdo.

**Final P.O.V.**

Freddie quedó con Carly y Gibby en la plaza de la catedral, y Hayley quedó con Sam en la puerta del restaurante.

-Vaya, si que tardas en comprar una sudadera – Dijo la rubia al verla.

-No solo la he comprado, he ido a patear un poco la ciudad. Y eso me ha dado un hambre que no es normal.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Además esta tarde tenemos la visita al museo donde está El David de Miguel Ángel. Mejor reponer fuerzas.

-Mamá está de acuerdo con eso.

Entraron en la pizzería, y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron, pues sus pies pedían a gritos un descanso. En cuanto se sentaron, una camarera les trajo los menús y pidieron lo que querían.

No tardaron mucho en tener una deliciosa pizza italiana ante ellos, pero tardaron menos en vaciar el plato de lo que habían tardado en traerlo lleno. Pidieron el postre y, esta vez tardaron más en vaciar el plato. No por que estuvieran llenar, si no por que el helado estaba demasiado bueno y tenían que saborear cada cucharada.

Finalmente, salieron des restaurante y se dirigieron al museo. Una ve dentro, la profesora de arte pidió entrar la primera dentro de la sala donde se encontraba la obra para ver las caras de los alumnos. La obra estaba en una sala completamente blanca formada por un largo pasillo y al final una sala redonda en el centro de la cual estaba El David.

Al entrar en la sala y mirar a su derecha, Sam abrió los ojos como platos, ya que había estudiado esa obra muy bien, sin embargo en al realidad era incluso más monumental de lo que se podría haber imaginado nunca. Era enorme, majestuosa, era perfecta. Sin duda alguna, era perfecta, parecía una persona con escayola por encima.

En todo el rato que estuvieron allí, no se cansó de mirarla.

Cuando salieron del museo todos se sorprendieron al ver que un enorme sol brillaba en el cielo y habia disipado las nubes a las que tan acostumbrados estaban.

-Por fin sol – gritó Sam.

Se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto y dejó libre su cabello rubio. Y todo esto había quedado grabado por Freddie que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Si no cierras la boca – Le susurró Carly al oído – Tendrán que empezar a traer góndolas a Florencia.

-Qué chispa tienes Carly, de mayor a lo mejor llegas incluso a cerilla.

-Era broma tonto.

Ambos empezaron a reírse mientras subían al autobús y ponían rumbo a Roma.

A la medía hora de viaje, casi todos dormían, la única despierta, era Hayley, que habia sacado su portátil y estaba trabajando en su plan.

-Esta noche – Susurró mirando a Sam que estaba plácidamente dormida – Te enseñaré los resultados.

**Y hasta aquí. Primero que nada, siento haber tardado, pero la universidad acarrea muuuuucho papeleo. Lo bueno es que ya estoy matriculada en la carrera que quiero estudiar, al fin jajaja Después no sé cómo habrá quedado el capitulo por que me he pasado el día en la montaña y estoy muy cansada, prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor.**

**Dejad vuestros reviews y nos vemos en poco tiempo.**

**Besos ^^**


	14. Everything

**Hey, Hey, aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje No me voy a entretener mucho aquí arriba solo os diré que abajo os pondré unos links con las fotos de las cosas que ven en Italia. No están todos los sitios, pero os pondré algunos. A todo esto las fotos son mías, las hice todas yo, a mi me gustan, pero no son una profesionalidad ni están sacadas con una cámara de tres pares de narices. Están sacadas con una cámara normalita digital. Y nada, aquí el capítulo. Las Canciones son Permanent de David Cook y Everything de Lifehouse (os recomiendo que escuchéis las dos en el momento que aparecen, quedará mejor). Os dejo los links de las fotos y las canciones en mi perfil.**

**Y también que ni las canciones ni la serie me pertenecen.**

Casi 4 horas más tarde, y debido a la parada que tuvieron que hacer en un área de servicio, ya que de lo contrario el autobús habría quedado inundado y no precisamente de agua, llegaron al hotel de Roma. Y otra vez llovía. Y otra vez entraron en la recepción del hotel provocando un terremoto a una velocidad tal, que cualquiera se habría creído que la lluvia que caía era ácida y no agua normal y corriente.

Hicieron el reparto de llaves, de nuevo Hayley y Sam dormirían juntas, y eso era perfecto para que Hayley le enseñara a Sam su obra maestra.

A la hora de cenar, Hayley y Sam quedaron en ir a la habitación de Taylor Jeremy y Ron después de ducharse y todo eso para pasar un poco el rato antes de irse a dormir.

Subieron a las habitaciones, esta vez eran como dos en una. Las pareces eran azul y crema a juego con las colchas que cubrían las camas una pared las separaba y en una parte habia una cama de matrimonio y al otro lado de la pared lo mismo, solo que un poco más espaciosa. Había un baño amplio, armarios, y una terraza enorme desde la que se podían ver las estrellas y una enorme luna llena.

La primera en ducharse fue Hayley, ya que tenía que terminar de editar el video y debía prepararlo todo para enseñárselo a Sam, y el mejor momento para hacerlo, era mientras esta se duchaba.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que Sam tenía todos los bártulos necesarios para ducharse, se puso a la tarea.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Me metí en el baño ya con la idea de que la media hora no me la quitaba nadie. Lo primero era desenredarme el pelo, por que sino después para peinármelo mojado era aquello un caos. Después puse el altavoz del mp3 y comenzó a sonar Playing God de Paramore. Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo durante unos minutos para poder entrar en calor ya que después de haber andado todo el día por una ciudad a 5 grados, haber pasado 4 horas en un autobús con un conductor de Islandia lo menos, por el frío que hacía dentro, y que al llegar me hubiera mojado por la lluvia, tenía la piel completamente de gallina.

Cuado terminó esa canción y yo me estaba aclarando el gel, empezó a sonar Permanent de David Cook. Me quedé helada. Esa canción me la enseñó Freddie una vez que nos quedamos solos en el estudio de iCarly. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flash back**

Llegué al estudio de iCarly, preparada para ensayar el programa.

-Hola Carl… Ah, solo estas tú. – Dije con decepción al ver que estaba Freddie en el estudio.

Para mi sorpresa no recibí ninguna respuesta, ni una mirada de reproche, ni un intento de insulto. Nada. Y me resultó raro y… sentí como que faltaba algo. La verdad era que secretamente, me parecía encantadora la forma en la que Freddie intentaba devolverme los insultos sin éxito. Y me gustaba más todavía la sonrisa que ponía cuando me respondía con un insulto creado por el mismo. Una sonrisa triunfal.

-Freddie. Tierra llamando a Fredward.

Me acerqué más a él y vi que tenía los auriculares puestos y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – dije tocándole el hombro.

-¡Sam! – dijo dando un salto y quitándose los auriculares. - ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Ahora mismo. Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, buscando música en el Splashface, he encontrado una canción y nada poco más.

-¿Te ha hecho llorar una canción? – Dije sin poder contener la risa.

-Soy humano. ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado?

-Ya tiene que ser muy triste la canción para hacerme llorar.

-Con esta lo harás.

-¿Apostamos? – dije mirándole con una sonrisa desafiante.

-El perdedor invita a un batido grande al otro en Zumoland.

-Vale, pero haz que se oiga por el sistema de sonido, quiero que escuches la canción conmigo. – Dije poniendo los pufs, uno al lado del otro, delante de la pantalla.

-Muy bien. Te la pondré para que te salga la letra en la pantalla. La canción se la dedicó el chico que canta a su hermano que estaba enfermo de cáncer.

-¿Se curó?

-No. – Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Bajé la vista, solo el hecho de imaginar que alguno de mis amigos tuviera que pasar por eso, hacía que me rompiera por dentro.

Freddie cogió el mando y bajó un poco las luces para que pusiera ver mejor la pantalla, y presionó otro botón para que el vídeo se pusiera en marcha.

Unas leves notas de piano llenaron la silenciosa sala, y entonces comenzó la canción:

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_

_And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go _

_Away today_

_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?_

_And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest _

_Your head_

_I'm permanent_

_I know he's living in hell every single day_

_And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place_

_And when they say it's all touch and go I wish I could make it go away_

_But still you say_

_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, _

_Rest your head_

_I'm permanent_

_I'm permanent_

_Is the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry_

**Final Del Flash back****.**

En ese momento, me encontraba, al igual que aquel día, llorando como una niña cuando le quitan su muñeca. Pero esta vez lloraba por el recuerdo, por muy enfadada que estuviera, echaba de menos a Carly y echaba de menos a Freddie. No lo podía evitar, les echaba de menos. Sin embargo lo que me habían hecho tanto uno como otro, me había dolido demasiado, y no les iba a perdonar así como así.

Salí de la ducha, me peiné, me envolví el pelo con una toalla, me puse el pijama y salí del cuarto de baño.

-¿Hayley?

-Estoy en la terraza.

-En cuanto se me seque un poco el pelo, podemos ir con Taylor y el resto.

-Si claro, pero antes, quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Puede ser dentro? Tengo frío y no quiero resfriarme.

-Claro.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de la terraza y encendió la calefacción.

-Mira, no podía ver como una cosa así se rompiera por nada del mundo. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, sé que en el fondo te duele que estéis peleados. Lo veo en tus ojos Sam. Así que, y te aviso de que no quiero ser una entrometida, he hecho estos, bueno, lo han hecho dos personas muy importantes para ti, yo solo lo he montado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dije quitándome la toalla de la cabeza dejando mi pelo suelto.

-Tú solo mira.

Le dio a la barra espaciadora y empezó a sonar una leve música:

_-Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Yo sé lo que tenía, lo aprecio y lo valoro a pesar de que solo reciba golpes e insultos, pero ahora que veo que se aleja, no puedo evitar el pensar que no lo he valorado como debía._

La voz de Freddie se oyó sobre la música.

_Find me here_

_-A partir de ahora, este será nuestro sitio secreto. _

Aparecieron unas imágenes que grabamos Freddie y yo hacía un tiempo en la salida de emergencia del edificio. Salíamos los dos sonriendo a la cámara.

_And speak to me__  
><em>_I want to feel you__  
><em>_I need to hear you_

_-Hola Sam. La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar a hablar. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ponerme pesada con la promesa de contarnos todo, por que veo las consecuencias y no me gustan. No quiero que por unas estúpidas paranoias mías, esté perdiendo a mi mejor amiga._

En ese momento la que apareció en la pantalla fue Carly.

_You are the light_

_-Por que por mucha comida que me robes y por más dinero que me debas, eres, junto con Freddie, Spencer y Gibby, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué sería iCarly sin ti? ¿Sin esa copresentadora alocada que parece que su hobby favorito es meterse con el cámara? ¿Sin tus ideas? Como esos comienzos de programa tan graciosos que se te ocurren, el baile aleatorio, algunas de las liadas de Lewbert, y mil cosas más._

La imagen de Carly desapareció lentamente y aparecieron imágenes de los ensayos de iCarly donde salíamos planeando las liadas de Lewbert, donde salía comiendo, algún baile aleatorio, Carly y yo de primer plano haciendo caras raras delante de la cámara de Freddie. También salieron imágenes de Freddie, Gibby y Spencer, haciendo tonterías.

_That's leading me__  
><em>_To the place__  
><em>_Where I find peace again_

_-Sin ti, si no te hubiera conocido, sentiría que me falta algo, y no es ninguna mentira. Y, la verdad, no sé que más decir que no sepas ya. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte por tontería mías. Quiero que sigas tirada todo el día en mi sofá y que te sigas comiendo todo lo que no te coma antes a ti. Hemos discutido otras veces y hemos seguido adelante._

La imagen de Carly, volvió a aparecer por unos segundos en la pantalla, en un primer plano de ella.

_Y__ou are the strength_

_-Carly, ¿cómo conociste a Sam?_

_-Fue hace varios años, yo estaba comiéndome mi bocadillo y ella me dijo que le quería, me negué y me empujó al suelo. Cogió mi bocadillo y se dispuso a darle un mordisco, pero yo me levanté la empujé. Entonces ella dijo "Tienes razón". Desde entonces es mi mejor amiga._

Sonreí al recordar aquello.

_T__hat keeps me walking_

_-¿Y tú Freddie?_

_-Fue en el último año de colegio. Fue gracioso, la verdad. Unos matones se estaban metiendo conmigo. Entonces llegó Sam, se puso delante de mi y les gritó "meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño u os las veréis conmigo_

_You are the hope_  
><em>That keeps me trusting<em>

_-Entonces uno de los matones empezó a reírse de ella y cometió el mayor error de su vida. __La llamó "pulguita debilucha". Al oír eso, Sam se puso a gritar como loca y le saltó al cuello al matón y empezó a darle como solo Sam sabe._

_Y__ou are the life_  
><em>To my soul <em>

_-Contadme una de las mejores experiencias que hayáis vivido con Sam._

_-Son muchas, pero sin duda me quedo con el concurso de belleza. _Se vio la imagen de Carly en la pantalla

_You are my purpose_

_-Yo no puedo elegir uno. No es por hacerle la pelota ni nada por el estilo, pero sé que siempre que vayamos a hacer algo en lo que Sam esté envuelta, va a ser una gran experiencia._

_You're everything_

_-Puede que para bien, puede que para mal, pero siempre es una gran experiencia._

_A__nd how can I_  
><em>Stand here with you<em>  
><em>and not be moved by you<em>  
><em>Would you tell me<em>  
><em>How could it be<em>  
><em>Any better than this yeah<em>

_-Tú y yo sabemos la de cosas que has hecho para proteger a Sam aunque ella no lo sepa. Es más, creo que no sabe ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que eres para ella._

_-Pero si ella no sabe todo lo que he hecho, ¿de qué me sirve?_

_-Pues díselo. Dile la de veces que has estado hasta las tantas de la noche trabajando en el ordenador del directos para que le levantara los castigos, o… que le pegaste a Pete cuando Sam nos contó que le había puesto los cuernos. _Mientas sonaba esa estrofa, aparecieron Carly y Freddie en la pantalla.

_Y__ou calm the storms_  
><em>And you give me rest<em>  
><em>You hold me in your hands<em>

_Se acercó y me dijo "Si se vuelven a meter contigo me lo dices. Solo yo me puedo meter con mi friki"._

_Y__ou won't let me fall_

_Desde entonces somos así de amigos enemigos. _  
>Casi sin quererlo, los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas<p>

_You still my heart _

_-Recuerdo el día que te conocí. También recuerdo que cuando empezamos la secundaria nos distanciamos un poco, pero aún así seguías metiéndote conmigo sin piedad. Recuerdo el día que grabamos las pruebas para el concurso de talentos, en cuanto entraste por la puerta te acercaste a mí, y me recordaste lo que me recordabas todos los días: Carly nunca te va a querer._Esta vez fue Freddie quien apareció en la pantalla.

_A__nd you take my breath away_

_-Una vez llegué a pensar que me quería, que por fin sentía lo mismo que sentía yo por ella, pero allí estabas tú para decirme, que yo era el jamón de Carly. La verdad, es que aunque no lo parezca, te agradezco que me dijeras eso, por que habría sido horrible estar con una persona que no me quiere._

_W__ould you take me in?_

_-¿Recuerdas el día que viniste a mi casa a decirme que la mejor amiga de Carly de la infancia te quería quitar del medio, cuando yo no te creí y te pedí que me dieras una sola razón por la que debía creerte y tu me dijiste: Por que he venido aquí? Supongo que te acordaras de que ganó el crucero de seis meses. Muy bien. Pues la verdad es que no ganó ella, sino yo y le cedí mi puesto sin que ella se enterara, y sin que tú tampoco te enteraras. Y no lo hice por quedar bien, lo hice por que… por que… por que me importas mucho Sam_. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al oir aquello. Sabía lo mucho que deseaba conseguir ese viaje de 6 meses, y aun así lo dejó pasar. Lo hizo por… protegerme.

_Take me deeper now_

_-Aunque tenga el hombro lleno de moratones por los golpes que me das, aunque se pueda escribir un libro con todos los insultos que has inventado solo para referirte a mí, me importas de verdad, y sinceramente, ya te lo dijo aquella vez, si no te metieras conmigo me faltaría algo. Pues ahora que no estás conmigo, eso que me falta deja un hueco más grande dentro de mí de lo que yo creía que dejaría jamás._

_And how can I_  
><em>Stand here with you<em>  
><em>And not be moved by you<em>  
><em>Would you tell me<em>  
><em>How could it be<em>  
><em>Any better than this<em>

_-Siento todo lo que ha pasado hasta la fecha, de verdad que lo siento, pero eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte._

Entonces apareció un fragmento de un video en el que aparecía yo de espaldas, quitándome el gorro y dejando el pelo suelto. No sabía cuando habían tomado esa imagen de mí, pero sabía perfectamente quien había sido.

_And how can I_  
><em>Stand here with you<em>  
><em>And not be moved by you<em>

Apareció otro fragmento de video, también de Florencia. Salía Freddie plantado frente a los candados sosteniendo algo en sus manos. El plano se iba acercando a él cada vez más, dejando ver que sujetaba un candado azul.

_W__ould you tell me_  
><em>How could it be<em>

_-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí._

_A__ny better than this_

Cerró el candado y cuando se cerró, se oyó un golpe de la batería y comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en las que salíamos los tres, o los tres juntos o Carly y yo, o Freddie y yo, o fotos individuales, pero aquello era un mar de fotos.

_Cause you're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>You're everything<em>  
><em>Everything<em>

_You're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>You're everything<em>  
><em>Everything<em>

_You're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>You're everything<em>  
><em>Everything<em>

_You're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>You're everything<em>  
><em>Everything<em>

Dejaron de salir fotos, para empezar a salir fragmentos de vídeos. Fragmentos cortos pero llenos de valor y con un profundo significado para nosotros.

_And how can I_  
><em>Stand here with you<em>  
><em>And not be moved by you<em>  
><em>Would you tell me<em>  
><em>How could it be<em>  
><em>Any better than this<em>

_And how can I_  
><em>Stand here with you<em>  
><em>And not be moved by you<em>  
><em>Would you tell me<em>  
><em>How could it be<em>  
><em>Any better than this<em>  
><em>Would you tell me<em>

_-Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. ¿Podrás perdonar a esta cotilla?_

_H__ow could it be_

_-Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, y si tu quieres, seguiremos viviéndolas. Solo si tú quieres. Solo si me perdonas. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

_A__ny better than this_

Finalmente apareció la imagen del candado que habia colgado Freddie en Florencia. Después la pantalla se volvió negra.

Se produjo un silencio en la habitación. Las lágrimas llevaban recorriendo mis mejillas varios minutos, y no me negaba a que salieran. Lloraba de emoción y de rabia por haberme comportado como una niña mal criada. Lloraba de pena al pensar que todos esos momentos que habían aparecido en el video se perdieran en el olvido y no se volvieran a repetir. Lloraba de felicidad al ver que, a pesar de todo, me querían. Estaba contenta por lo que acababa de ver, estaba triste por que casi lo pierdo, estaba sorprendida de haberme enterado de todas las cosas que había hecho Freddie por mí. Miles de sentimientos recorrían mi cuerpo. Yo solo tenía ganas de ir corriendo y abrazar a mis mejores amigos, de pedirles perdón, pero algo en mi interior me decía que esa no era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé. Me siento de mil formas diferentes. – Lloraba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Tranquila. Es normal. Son un cúmulo de emociones juntas.

-Está bien. – Intenté relajarme.

-Venga, vamos a la habitación de Taylor a despejarnos la cabeza.

Miré a Hayley y vi que ella también tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho. – Dije volviendo a llorar.

-Pero si solo es un vídeo. – Una tímida lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Es más que eso. Me has abierto los ojos, me has hecho ver que me he comportado como una idiota. Y gracias a eso, no he recuperado a mis dos mejores amigos, sino que he ganado una amiga más. Por eso te doy las gracias.

No dijo nada, se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias. Lo he hecho por que no podía ver como todo se rompía.

-Venga vamos con ellos, o se dormirán y no habremos hecho nada.

**Final P.O.V.**

Salieron de la habitación y fueron en dirección a la habitación de sus amigos. Al entrar vieron que Taylor estaba sacando sus lápices y se disponía a dibujar y Jeremy y Ron, charlaban tranquilamente sobre la cama.

-Mamá ha llegado – Dijo Sam levantando los brazos al cruzar la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo – Dijo Jeremy.

Empezaron a hablar de mil cosas, mientras Taylor hacia un dibujo de Hayley. Entonces Sam se percató de algo.

-¿De quién es esa guitarra?

-Mía – Dijo Ron.

-¿Pasa algo si la toco un rato?

-Claro que no.

Se acercó a la guitarra, se sentó con las pierdas cruzadas apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama y comenzó a tocar una serie de acordes. Poco a poco les fue dando forma y tarareando una melodía.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Lo tengo! – Gritó.

Todos se giraron a mirarla.

-Ron, ¿Me la prestas un ratito por favor?

-So claro. Pero ten…

-Vale gracias. – Dijo saltando de la cama y corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Ya sabía como pedirles perdón. Lo tenía clarísimo.

**Hasta aquí. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y el que más me ha costado jajaja Espero que os guste igual que me ha gustado a mi escribirlo.**

**Dejad vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste.**

**Besos ^^**


	15. Yo Te Protejo

**Hey, Hey, ¡ya estoy aquí! En este capítulo también hay canciones, SIIII (lo pone en mi perfil, la música es mi droga, si por mi fuera haría un fan fic donde la música fuera la protagonista y habrían tropocientas canciones en cada capítulo jajaja). Las canciones os las he dejado en mi perfil, las he buscado subtituladas y una la he traducido yo por que, si amigos, no hay versión subtitulada al español jaja. Bueno, las canciones por orden de salida son: The Best Years of Our Lives de Evan Taubenfeld Feeling Sorry de Paramore, Monster de Paramore también y I've Got Your back de Caytlin Taylor Love. Ah Menos en Feeling Sorry, imaginaos a las personas que cantan las canciones cantándolas con la voz que se oye en cada canción (madre mia que lío jaja) por ejemplo, os imaginéis a tal personaje cantando con la voz de Hayley Williams. Y escuchadlas conforme van saliendo jajaja Y no me paro más aquí nos vemos abajo**

**Lo de siempre ni la serie ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo tarareando en mi mente la melodía que se me había ocurrido para no olvidarla. Me tiré encima de la cama, cogí mi portátil y ejecuté mi programa de edición y creación de canciones.

-Primero piano. Ahora un poco de una guitarra brutal. Mejor dejo el piano durante toda la canción. Sí. Ahora la batería. El bajo, el bajo también tiene que ser una brutalidad. Creo que con estos acordes sonará mejor.

Y así, componiendo en voz alta, yendo de la guitarra al ordenador, del ordenador a mi libreta, de la libreta a la guitarra y de ahí a mi reserva de jamón, terminé el modo de pedirles perdón a Carly y a Freddie.

Con ayuda del mismo programa, mejoré la calidad del sonido y le hice algunos retoques y la grabé en un CD. No es que sea tan buena como Freddie en esto de la imagen y el sonido, pero me sé defender para que suene bastante bien.

La cosa es… ¿cómo les enseño esto? Tiene que ser algo especial, los discursitos previos a cantar siempre los improviso y me salen en el momento, pero ¿cómo lo hago para que sea épico?

-Toc y toc – Dijo Hayley entrando en la habitación con voz cantarina. - ¿Me vas a decir ahora por qué has salido como el correcaminos de la habitación de los chicos?

-Sí. Sé cómo pedirles perdón a Carly y Freddie. Todo está aquí.

Hayley miró el CD con una mirada incrédula pero llena de curiosidad a la vez.

-¿Un CD?

-Sí, es una canción. La acabo de componer.

-No creo que sea muy impresionante teniendo en cuenta que hemos ido a la habitación de los chicos a las 9.30 y es la 1.30 de la madrugada.

-Mira, dame.

Metí el CD en el ordenador y le canté en voz baja la canción a Hayley. Cuando terminé, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Eres una jodida máquina. Perdón por lo de jodida. Pero tía eres la diosa de las composiciones instantáneas. – Dijo moviendo los brazos y hablando cada vez más deprisa.

-No soy nada, es solo que me ha venido una inspiración… muy grande.

-Ahora enserio, la canción es preciosa. Me he emocionado y todo. Pero lo mejor de todo es que en esta canción se ve lo mismo que en vídeo.

-¿El qué?

-Que os sale del corazón – Dijo con una sonrisa-. Sabía que no podíais estar enfadados durante mucho tiempo.

-Espero que esto valga para que me perdonen.

-Te lo aseguro. Venga vamos a dormir que si no mañana se va a levantar tu tía María, por que yo no.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Buenas noches. Y gracias otra vez.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias. Buenas noches.

**Final P.O.V.**

A la mañana siguiente, después de vestirse y bajar a desayunar, Hayley y Sam vieron algo que haría épica su disculpa. Un karaoke, esa misma noche y podía participar quien quisiera.

-Isabel – Dijeron las dos a la vez, cosa que hizo que Sam se acordara de todas las veces que ella y Freddie habían dicho algo a la vez – Sam y yo creemos que lo de la noche de karaoke sería divertido para la clase, para…

-Despedir el viaje – Dijo la rubia con la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

Isabel se quedó un rato pensando, hasta que…

-La verdad es que os estáis portando de maravilla, mejor que muchos cursos antes que vosotros y tenéis el récord en vaciar autobuses. 20 segundos y 60 personas fuera. No veo por qué no se puede hacer. Ahora hablo con el director y que se lo avise a todos.

-Gracias Isabel, eres la mejor.

Ambas salieron corriendo hacía el autobús emocionadas con esa noche.

Sin embargo esa emoción desapareció del rostro de ambas al subir al autobús pues acordaron fingir que Sam seguía enfadada.

Pasaron junto a Carly y Freddie.

-Sam… - Dijo él con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

-Déjame – Respondió ella de la forma más seca que pudo, y fue a sentarse.

Ahora se sentía un poco mal por estar haciéndoles pasar ese mal trago, pero todo cambiaría esa noche.

-¿Sigue enfadada?

-Le enseñé el vídeo, pero sigue muy enfadada. Lo siento de verdad.

-Está bien. Gracias por haber intentado ayudar Hayley, has hecho mucho más de lo que crees – Dijo Carly.

-Pero podría haber hecho más.

Y diciendo esto volvió a su asiento.

-Freddie – Dijo la morena girándose hacia su amigo el cual se había dado la vuelta y observaba en silencio como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre el cristal – No te preocupes. Encontraremos un modo de que nos perdones, ya lo verás.

-Soñar es gratis, hasta que te cobren por hacerlo – Dijo él con el dolor reflejado en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿No te da pena verlo así? Mírale, el pobre es un alma en pena – Le dijo Hayley en voz baja a Sam.

-Me sabe peor de lo que te crees, pero solo tengo que fingir unas horas más. Esta noche se llevarán la mayor de todas las sorpresas.

En es momento el autobús arrancó y se oyó la voz del director por los altavoces:

-Bueno, tengo una buena noticia que daros. Como os habéis portado tan bien en lo que llevamos de viaje, como habéis cuidado del autobús y como tenéis el récord en salir del mismo, esta noche va a ser diferente. Hay un karaoke en el hotel, esta noche a las 10, en el salón grande del hotel y podéis participar. Todos los que quieran esta noche a las 10 ya saben.

El autobús quedó inundado por los gritos de júbilo de todos los alumnos, menos por los de Freddie.

Tras una media hora de viaje, llegaron a roma. El cielo estaba medio despejado, pero, todos sabían que iba a acabar lloviendo.

Hicieron la primera parada en el Vaticano. Era, enorme, sencillamente impresionante. Y el interior, aquello era una maravilla. Todos sacaban fotos como locos para inmortalizar el momento. Después, empezó a llover, y se dirigieron a la plaza de la Fuente de los Cuatro Ríos.

Allí se repitió el mismo procedimiento, fotos a montones, por todas partes.

La última parada que hacían con los profesores era el Panteón. Y allí vieron lo bueno de la lluvia. En la cúpula del Panteón hay una obertura, un círculo por el que se filtra el agua y llegaba al suelo, donde, por unas rendijas apenas visibles, se filtraba esta agua. No era una cosa muy impresionante, pero podrían decir que habían visitado el Panteón en un día lluvioso.

Tras estar un rato rondando por allí, les dieron el resto del día libre hasta por la tarde que les harían un viajecito por Roma al anochecer y luego al hotel y al momento épico.

Sam y Hayley se encaminaron a La Fontana de Trevi. Ambas iban con la idea de ver una fuente normal, pero no era así. Ocupaba toda una pared, era como un edificio, era preciosa. Se acercaron al borde de esta para tirar sus monedas y pedir sus deseos. Tras haberlo hecho, vieron a Freddie y a Carly.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

-Vamos anímate Freddie, ya verás como todo se arregla. – Dijo Carly.

-No puedo animarme Carly, y créeme, lo estoy intentando. Quiero que pase algo y que volvamos a ser todos amigos otra vez como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sé que duele, pero tenemos que ser fuertes.

-Carly, ella es tu mejor amiga y sé que es difícil estar así, pero yo…

-Sí… se lo que quieres decir.

Agaché la cabeza. Se suponía que este iba a ser el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas, y estaba siendo el peor. Peor que el viaje que hicimos a Japón, peor que cuando fuimos a aquella boda.

Intentaba ser fuerte, pero no podía. Era frustrante, y era doloroso y triste. Era una maldita pesadilla.

Quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga y a la chica de la que (aunque me cuente creérmelo), estoy enamorado.

**Final P.O.V.**

-Enserio, no sé como no te parte el corazón verlo así.

-Me duele verlos así a los dos. Carly es mi mejor amiga y estoy enamorada de Freddie, ¿crees que no me duele?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que sí que me duele.

-No, antes.

-¿Qué Carly es mi mejor amiga?

-No, después. Has dicho que estás enamorada de él.

-Yo no he dicho eso – Dijo la rubia poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Sí que lo has hecho. Cupido ha hablado por ti.

-¿Cupido? Tienes que dejar de ver películas americanas enserio, te está afectando al cerebro.

-Qué chispa tienes Sam, de mayor llegas a cerilla fijo. Anda saca el mapa a ver que sitios podemos ver antes de que llegue la hora de irnos.

Tras estar unos minutos mirando el mapa y calculando el tiempo, decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar un sitio barato en el que comer, por que si era barato mejor y por que así, el dinero que les daban los profesores para comer, se lo podían guardar y comprarse cosillas. Después irían a ver todos los lugares importantes marcados en el mapa excepto los que verían al día siguiente.

No tardaron en encontrar un lugar donde comer justo al lado de una heladería. Sin dudarlo, entraron a comer para reponer fuerzas para la caminata que les esperaba.

Y así pasaron la tarde en la cual vieron todos los lugares más importantes de Roma. Sam caminó más de lo que había andado en toda su vida y posiblemente había andado más de lo que andaría en lo que le quedaba de vida. Vieron la Boca de la Veritá, El Éxtasis de Santa Teresa, La Calle de las 4 Fuentes, El monumento a Vittorio Emmanuelle, y muchas más cosas. Demasiadas para nombrarlas. Se puede decir que vieron todos los monumentos importantes excepto el Coliseo que verían al día siguiente, y además habían visto Roma.

Cuando llegó la hora de subir al autobús todos estaban cansadísimos, aun así, no podían esperar que llegara el momento del karaoke.

Tras su pequeño tour por la Roma Nocturna, llegaron al hotel, cenaron y subieron a ducharse y cambiarse para el karaoke.

Sam se puso unos shorts negros, unas botas negras planas y una camiseta roja de tirantes con letras negras. Se dejó el pelo suelto, liso con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, se pintó los ojos de negro, cosas que resaltaba el azul de estos y un pocote brillo de labios en un tono rojizo.

Hayley, por su parte optó por unos shorts vaqueros, unas medias de rejilla, una camiseta de manga corta a rayas blancas y negras que iban hacia una especie de osito al estilo manga que estaba en el centro de la camiseta, unas botas de Converse que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, y un maquillaje sencillo que consistía en una sombra de ojos grisácea y poco de sombra blanca en el lagrimal para dar más luz. Se planchó su melena roja que le llegaba por los hombros y se declaró oficialmente lista para dar caña.

-¿Ya estas lista? – Dijo Sam desde su parte de la habitación.

-Sí – Respondió Hayley - ¿Tú estás?

-Si.

-Pues a la de tres. Uno, dos y tres.

Salieron a la vez de sus respectivas partes de la habitación y se miraron la una a la otra.

-Sam, ¿sabes que si no fueras siempre como vas vestida todo el instituto perdería el culo por ti? Madre mía, si yo fuera hombre ya podía correr ya.

-Exagerada de la vida – Dijo la rubia entre risas – Tú también estás de toma pan y moja, lo que pasa es que no te sacas partido.

-Sinceramente me gusta ir cómoda, por eso no me suelo vestir así – Dijo Hayley mientras esperaba a Sam en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya a mi también me gusta ir cómoda. Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos ese factor sorpresa, por que nadie se espera que vayamos así vestidas.

-Lo mejor de todo es que vamos en nuestro estilo no como pijas estúpidas.

-Vale, lo dejamos en tablas.

-¿Tienes el CD?

-Sí, y también unos nervios en el cuerpo que no me aguanto.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, solo confía en ti misma. Y si tienes pánico escénico haz como yo. Al que no le guste que no mire, tú disfruta de esos momentos como si no hubiera mañana.

Y diciendo esto se metieron en el ascensor que las llevaría a la planta baja, donde se encontraba el salón donde se celebraría el karaoke.

Al llegar allí vieron un escenario bastante grande montado una banda de música, luces y a toda la clase y a algunos huéspedes del hotel allí.

Las dos chicas se metieron entre la multitud de alumnos que también parecían haberse arreglado bastante para la ocasión, parecía que todos querían probar suerte aquella noche. Sin embargo, el hecho de que todos fueran más arreglados que los días anteriores, no quitó que algunas personas, sobe todo chicos, se quedaran un poco embobados con ellas dos. Uno de ellos fue Freddie.

-¿Esa es Sam? ¿Y Hayley? – Dijo Carly.

-Sí, es ella. – Respondió el todavía embobado.

-Vaya, está diferente. Hayley va muy guapa, pero Sam va… está…

-Preciosa – Concluyó él bajando la mirada.

-Hey, tú también vas muy guapo – Dijo ella sonriendo tratando de animarle.

Llevaba unos vaqueros, unas Converse negras y una camiseta blanca con un lobo negro aullando.

-Tú también vas muy guapa. Siempre vas guapa, pero hoy tienes un no se qué que lo hace diferente.

-Mira que eres pelota.

Llevaba una falda en tonos rosados y anaranjados, sus botas negras y una camiseta blanca de tirantes algo holgada.

-Buenas noche queridos huéspedes – Dijo el recepcionista por el micro haciendo que todos se callaran – Me complace dar por inaugurada la noche de karaoke del hotel.

El salón se llenó de gritos de júbilo y de aplausos.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?

Varias personas subieron a cantar, canciones típicas de sus países que nadie conocía, entonces la persona menos esperada subió al escenario.

Freddie.

Todos le aplaudían y le animaban y a la vez estaban sorprendidos de ver que el chico se colgaba al hombro una guitarra acústica negra.

- Llevo unos años tocando la guitarra y la primera canción que me aprendí fue esta. La considero apropiada para el momento. Se llama The Best Years Of Our Lives.

Y con esas palabras, comenzaron a sonar las notas de guitarra que Freddie tocaba y las de piano que tocaba uno de los miembros de la banda.

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_We had the best years of our lives,_

_But you and I would never be the same,_

_September took me by surprise,_

_And I was left to watch the seasons change._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_It's been so quiet since you've gone,_

_And everyday feels more like a year,_

_Sometimes I wish I could move on,_

_The memories would all just disappear._

_So many things I should'ah,_

_Said when I had the chance,_

_So many times we took it all for granted._

_I'd never thought this could ever end,_

_I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend,_

En este momento, Freddie y Sam cruzaron una Mirada fugaz que hizo que a tanto el uno como el otro, se les rompiera algo por dentro.

_Everything is different now,_

_Can we stop the world from turning?_

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go,_

_I'd never thought I'd ever feel this low,_

_I Wish I could go back,_

_And we stop the world from turning._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_Looking back on better days,_

_When we were young, we thought we knew so much._

_And now it seems so far away,_

_Of wondering if I was good enough._

_So many things I should'ah,_

_Said when I had the chance,_

_So many times we took it all for granted._

_I'd never thought this could ever end,_

_I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend,_

_Everything__ is__ different now__,_

_Can we stop the world from turning?_

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go,_

_I'd never thought I'd ever feel this low,_

_I Wish I could go back,_

_And we stop the world from turning._

_Gone are all the days,_

_When we swore we'd never break,_

_And now I'm left here alone._

_Oh oh ooo..._

La sala se llenó de aplausos y el joven castaño devolvió los aplausos con un tímido "gracias" y una de sus clásicas medias sonrisas.

Sam aplaudía como loca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la letra de la canción y también debido a la mirada que había intercambiado con él cuando dijo "Nunca pensé que perdería a mi mejor amiga". Sin embargo, se puso seria al ver que bajaba del escenario, para seguir fingiendo que estaba enfadada.

Después de Freddie, se subió Carly al escenario. Se acercó a los músicos y les susurró algo, después se dirigió al micro.

-Bueno, yo voy a cantar la versión acústica de Feeling Sorry, espero que os guste.

-Temazo – Dijo Hayley.

_We still live in the same town, well, don't we?__  
><em>_But I don't see you around anymore.__  
><em>_I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you...__  
><em>_Your days are numbered at 24.__  
><em>_And I'm getting bored waiting round for you,__  
><em>_We're not getting any younger, and I__  
><em>_Won't look back 'cause there's no use__  
><em>_It's time to move forward!___

_I feel no sympathy_

_You lived inside a cave!__  
><em>_You barely get by the rest of us__you're trying _

_There's no need to apologize__  
><em>_I've got no time for feeling sorry!___

_I tried not to think of what might happen__  
><em>_when your reality, finally, cuts through.__  
><em>_Well, as for me, I got out and I'm on the road.__  
><em>_The worst part it that this (THIS!), this could be you.__  
><em>_You know it too; you can't run from your shame!__  
><em>_You're not getting any younger, time is passing by_

_But you waited awake...__  
><em>_It's time to roll over!___

_I feel no sympathy__  
><em>_You lived inside a cave!__  
><em>_You barely get by the rest of us__ y__ou're trying_

_There's no need to apologize__  
><em>_I've got no time for feeling sorry!___

_And all the best lies,__  
><em>_They are told with fingers tied!__  
><em>_So cross them tight,__  
><em>_Won't you promise me tonight__  
><em>_If it's the last thing you do, you'll get out...___

_I feel no sympathy,__  
><em>_You lived inside a cave.__  
><em>_You barely get by the rest of us,__  
><em>_You're trying, there's no need to apologize,__  
><em>_I've got no time, I've got no time!___

_I feel no sympathy,__  
><em>_You lived inside a cave!__  
><em>_You barely get by the rest of us,__  
><em>_You're trying, there's no need to apologize,__  
><em>_Got no time!___

_I've got no time for feeling sorry!__  
><em>_I've got no time for feeling sorry!_

-Ahora voy yo – Dijo Hayley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Suerte.

Hayley se subió al escenario derrochando energía por los poros. Se acercó al micro y dijo:

-Esta canción es de mi grupo favorito, espero que os guste.

La guitarra empezó a sonar y Hayley empezó con su actuación.

_You were my consci__ence,_

_So__ solid now you're like water _

_And we started drowning,_

_Not__ like we'd sink any farther._

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down the bottom._

_But I'll get a new one, come back from the hope that you've stolen._

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me_

_But__ I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor; I'm just collecting your victims_

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling._

_Calling, ¡calling!_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours._

Hayley saltaba, movía el pelo, se movía como loca por todo el escenario, y esa energía se la contagiaba al público.

_Well you thought of straight dissolutions..._

_That__I__ liked the tension _

_And not always knowing the answers_

_You're gonna lose it..._

_You're gonna lose it…_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours._

Todos empezaron a gritar como locos y a aplaudir como posesos. La actuación de Hayley había sido mítica. Apenas le quedaba aliento, lo había dado todo encima del escenario.

-Ahora – Dijo entrecortadamente – Quiero presentaros a mi buena amiga, Sam Pucket.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Hayley anunció que la siguiente actuación iba a ser la mía y todos los nervios que se había mitigado un poco, volvieron más fuertes todavía.

Subí al escenario con el CD en la mano y me dirigí hacia los músicos.

-He traído la música en un CD por que es una canción compuesta por mí, ¿hay algún problema?

-No tranquila, ahora lo ponemos, cuando estés lista nos avisas y le damos al play.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí al micro y empecé con mi discurso improvisado.

-Bueno, esta canción la he compuesto yo, se llama I Got Your Back, y es para dos personas muy importantes para mí. Una de ellas es una morena pesada que dice que soy como el hueso de en medio del jamón: Dura de roer. La otra, bueno, el otro, es un técnico friki al que no dejo de atormentar y sin embargo siempre está a mi lado pase lo que pase. Hace unos días nos peleamos y la ira me nubló los ojos tanto que llegué a no saber lo que estaba a punto de perder por mi cabezonería. Entonces, llegó Hayley y me ayudó a abrir los ojos, parte de esta canción va para ella. Pero sobre todo, va para mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo Carly Shay y Freddie Benson. ¿Podréis perdonar a esta demonio de pelo rubio?

Respiré hondo y les hice la señal a los músicos. Le dieron al play y empezó a sonar la música.

_When you got no one else to turn to_

_Yeah hey_

_When you see that no one's on your side_

_Now that you can count on me_

_I'll be there for you as strong as I can be_

_So cast your fears aside_

_I got your back_

_You'll never have to worry cause I'll never rest_

_I got your back_

_Say: Do something crazy_

_And all I'll say is yes_

_If someone gets in your space _

_It's me they'll face_

_Anyplace, anytime_

_Oh I got your back_

_Cause I know you got mine_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When you think the whole world's turning against you_

_Yeah hey_

_When you want to run away and hide_

_It's me for you and you for me_

_The way it's always been and always will be_

_Standing side by side_

_I got your back_

_You'll never have to worry cause I'll never rest_

_I got your back_

_Say: Do something crazy_

_And all I'll say is yes_

_If someone gets in your space _

_It's me they'll face_

_Anyplace, anytime_

_Oh I got your back_

_Cause I know you got mine_

_Until the end of time_

_No, there's nothing I can't do_

_As long as I know I got you_

_We'll always stand together _

_We'll fight for each other everyday and every night_

_Be there for you forever_

_When you got no one else to turn to_

_Yeah hey_

_When you see that no one's on your side_

_I got your back_

_You'll never have to worry cause I'll never rest_

_I got your back_

_Say: Do something crazy_

_And all I'll say is yes_

_If someone gets in your space _

_It's me they'll face_

_Anyplace, anytime_

_Oh I got your back_

_Cause I know you got mine_

_You know I got your back_

_It cannot be any bad_

_Like you got mine_

_You can always count always count on me_

_Oh, I got your back_

_You know I got your back_

_It cannot be any bad_

_Like you got mine_

_You can always count always count on me_

_Oh, I got your back_

_Oh, I got your back_

Terminó la canción y todos empezaron a aplaudir. Desde el escenario pude ver como una muy emocionada Carly, se colaba entre la gente y se dirigía hacia las escaleras que conducían al escenario. Subió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción y me abrazó con fuerza. Cosa que hizo que los aplausos fueran en aumento, hasta lo músicos estaban de pie, y que yo me pusiera a llorar también.

-Claro que te perdono. Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan pesada.

-No perdóname tú por hablarte como te hable, lo siento mucho de verdad.

-Estamos en paz. Te he echado de menos Pucket.

-Y yo a ti Shay.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Y Freddie?

-Ha dicho que estaba un poco agobiado, pero que se quedaba fuera en la sala principal viendo el resto de actuaciones.

Era cierto, Freddie había visto parte de la actuación, pero cuando salí a buscarle al salón, no estaba allí. Me dirigí a la recepción a preguntar si le habían visto.

-Sí, el joven castaño por el que pregunta subió a la azotea hace unos minutos. Y si me permite opinar estaba un poco raro.

-Muchas gracias. – Dije corriendo en dirección al ascensor.

-Por cierto bambina, excelente actuación.

Solo me dio tiempo a sonreír al recepcionista pues las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Llegué a la última planta, y al salir del ascensor, tomé las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Me asomé por la puerta y allí estaba. Freddie. Apoyado en la barandilla mirando la enorme luna llena que brillaba en el cielo en esos momentos.

-¿Así que si fuera una comida sería un helado? – Dije quedándome en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscarte.

-¿Para qué?

-No has oído lo que he dicho abajo.

-¿Qué tenía que oír? No es que oyera a la perfección desde donde estaba y… no podía soportar ver que te lo estabas pasando tan bien cuando yo lo estoy pasando tan mal.

-He dicho antes de empezar a cantar, que la canción la había compuesto para Carly y para ti. No era consciente de que estaba perdiendo a mis mejores amigos. A una morena pesada – Dije acercándome lentamente – y a un friki al que no dejo de atormentar y que, sin embargo, siempre está a mi lado.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo perplejo.

-Lo que oyes. Vi el vídeo y créeme, hizo bien su función.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué has estado tan enfadada todo el día?

-Por que quería daros una sorpresa. Estaba ciega. Enfadada. No sabía que estaba perdiendo a lo que más quiero en este mundo.

Sé quedó callado.

-Freddie, ¿crees que podrás perdonar a este demonio de pelo rubio?

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No te voy a perdonar… por que no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas. Fui yo el que le contó todo a Carly, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Eres un idiota – Dije.

-¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?

-Por que me has hecho creer que no me querías perdonar.

Se produjo un momento de silencia, y como si ambos hubiéramos pensado lo mismo, avanzamos, prácticamente corriendo, la distancia que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Te odio Freddie.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, y la verdad no me importa saberlo. Lo único que sabía era que quería aprovecharlo.

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, y mi cuerpo quedó invadido por una sensación que pocas veces lo hacía: la timidez.

-Será mejor que volvamos bajo, nos estamos perdiendo todo el espectáculo –Dijo Freddie, y empezó a andar hacia la puerta con paso decidido.

Yo me quedé plantada en el sitio viendo como se iba. Por alguna extraña razón no me quería mover de allí.

En ese momento, se paró en seco.

-Qué… A la mierda el espectáculo.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia mi con paso decidido.

Cuando le quise preguntar que hacía, no pude. Él me contestó antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

Me agarró por la cintura y me besó.

Primero fue algo así como una presión en los labios, como un acto hecho sin pensar. Segundos más tarde, sus labios se empezaron a mover y con ellos los míos. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el tiró de mí para acercarme más a él.

Entonces nos fundimos en un beso que mezclaba toda la ternura y la pasión contenida en los dos. Un beso que ya nos habíamos dado pero que parecía que no. Un beso que hizo que durante unos segundos, el mundo dejara de girar.

Nos separamos y nos miramos los ojos.

Sonreímos y sin mediar palabra, bajamos otra vez al salón de actos, cogidos de la mano, y disfrutamos de todas las demás canciones que cantó Hayley, la cual parecía que había sido la favorita de la noche.

**Hasta aquí. Woah, 16 folios de capítulo, la madre de God jajaja Bueno otra vez, os he dejado las canciones por orden de salida en mi perfil (como ya os he dicho, escuchadlas mientras salen mola más jajaja) y también os he dejado la ropa y el maquillaje que llevan Sam y Hayley.**

**Bueno y eso es todo, gracias por vuestros reviews del capitulo anterior. Dejad vuestros reviews de este diciéndome si os gusta, si no, si me odiáis por hacerlo tan largo, si me queréis por hacerlo tan largo… Diciendo todo lo que queráis. **

**No tardaré en subir el siguiente.**

**Besos a todos ^^**


	16. You Are The Only Exception

**Hey, hey ya estoy aquí. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, enserio muchas gracias. Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado tanto de verdad, no esperaba que fuera a ser así jajaja. Bueno, en este capítulo sale solo una canción, de Paramore, lo siento, estoy enganchada jajaja, se llama The Only Exception, ya sabéis, mientras sale la canción escuchadla. **

**Y también decir que, iCarly le pertenece al ahora más adorado Dan Schneider y la canción pertenece a Paramore.**

Después de que Hayley cantara unas cuantas canciones más, decidieron empezar a poner CDs para que así descansaran los músicos y Hayley, que en cuanto bajó del escenario, la recibieron montones de felicitaciones.

No paraban de sonar canciones rápidas y todos bailaban como locos, hasta que uno de los integrantes de la banda anunció que para acabar la noche, pondrían una canción lenta.

Sam y Freddie llevaban toda la noche fingiendo que volvían a ser amigos, solo amigos, sin darse ningún tipo de muestra de cariño que hiciera sospechar a Carly para que no se pusiera a hacerles un interrogatorio. Por eso, cuando pusieron la canción lenta y todo el mundo encontró una pareja, tuvieron que fingir algo de timidez. Bueno… la verdad es que a ambos les daba un poco de vergüenza verse en esa situación, ya que hasta hacía unas horas, no se podían ni ver.

La canción comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo Benson.

-Sí, eso parece. ¿Me concedes este baile Princesa Puckett?

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Dijo ella rodeando su cuello con las manos – Odio que me llames así pero… lo echaba de menos.

_When i was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And i watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

-¿Sabes qué? – Dijo Sam en voz baja – Mi madre siempre me ha dicho, bueno, desde que mi padre se fue, siempre ha dicho que el amor no existe, es algo pasajero. Llevaba tanto tiempo con esa idea en la mente que llegó un momento en el que me prometí a mi misma que nunca me juntaría o me pondría a salir con alguien, por que el amor no existía.

_And that was the day i promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

-¿Y ahora que piensas de todo eso que te decía?

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

-Ahora pienso que no todas las Puckett tienen que correr la misma suerte que mi madre. Solamente tienes que esperar a la persona indicada.

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

-Mi madre no me decía eso, decía que era ella la que tenía que buscar a la chica indicada para mí. Pero parece ser que ha dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y yo me he adelantado a sus planes. – Dijo él poniendo su clásica media sonrisa.

_Maybe i know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

-Se me hace raro – Dijo ella de repente.

-¿El qué?

-Esto. Ya sabes… esto. Lo que ha pasado en la azotea… no sé. Se me hace raro que estemos así.

-A mi también. La verdad es que es raro. Como cambian las cosas. Siempre nos hemos llevado como el perro y el gato, a pesar de que siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en la salida de incendios? – Dijo Sam rompiendo otra vez el silencio entre ellos dos.

-Sí te refieres al primer día que subimos allí, sí.

- Desde el día en que nos dimos ese beso para salir del hoyo, las cosas cambiaron en mi cabeza. Era algo así como… Espera, ¿me está… gustando? El beso del idiota… ¿me ha gustado? Y al final no sabía que pensar por que yo, teóricamente, te odiaba a muerte y no te podía ni ver.

-Yo en un principio lo tomé solo como eso, un beso para salir de hoyo, pero nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos, quiero decir que no nos peleábamos tanto, y llegó un momento en que tenía todo día en la cabeza ese beso. Supongo que empecé a ver algo en ti que no había visto hasta el momento.

- Eso mismo me pasó a mí.

_And up until __now_

_I had sworn to myself that i was content_

_With loneliness_

-Tenemos que contarle esto a Carly – Esta vez fue él el encargado de romper el hielo.

-Luego se lo diremos, o hacemos que se entere de un modo inesperado.

-No te sigo.

-Tú solo sígueme la corriente.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

- Freddie… prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que… aunque esta relación acabe mal. Aunque nos peleemos y se vaya todo a freír espárragos. Pase lo que pase, quiero que…

-Que…

-Que me prometas que siempre seremos amigos. Pase lo que pase.

_But i can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh-_

-Te lo prometo. Te prometo que siempre seremos amigos. Es más, si esto va a hacer que en un futuro se vaya todo a la porra, prefiero ser tu amigo para siempre, que ser tu novio durante un tiempo. – Respondió él con su media sonrisa y una mirada penetrante y sincera.

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sam, que, sin poder contenerse después de escuchar aquello, abrazó fuertemente a Freddie. Del impulsó que tomó, el chico dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás hasta que recuperó el equilibrio y le devolvió el abrazo, todavía sonriendo.

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and Im on my way to believing._

Estuvieron así hasta que los últimos acordes de la canción sonaron y se separaron. Entonces Carly apareció de la nada.

-Vaya, no os habéis matado. – Dijo entre risas - ¿Vamos arriba?

-Después de ti.

Se encaminaron hacia el ascensor, pero tuvieron que esperar a que todo el mundo subiera para poder cogerlo.

Dentro del ascensor, Carly no paraba de decir lo contenta que estaba de que volvieran a ser amigos, de que los problemas se hubieran arreglado, de todo. Entonces Sam agarró la mano de Freddie y la escondió en su espalda.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron de allí en dirección a sus habitaciones.

-Estáis muy callados chicos, ¿os pasa algo? – preguntó la morena.

-Mira, iba a ser de otra manera, en plan discusión y todo eso pero…

-Ve al grano Sam.

Entonces ella dio un paso a un lado, dejando que su amiga viera que Freddie y ella iban cogidos de la mano.

Carly abrió los ojos como platos y parecía que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar de lo que abrió la boca.

-¿Eso significa que…?

Goopy Gilbert, un compañero de Carly, Sam y Freddie, gordito y de pelo rubio oscuro apareció en el pasillo y en cuanto vio aquello se puso a gritar como un poseso. Los chicos sabían que habían muchos foros en Internet que trataban el tema del Seddie y el Creddie, lo que no sabían era que Goopy era Seddie…Seddie hasta la médula.

-¡SEDDIE! ¡SEDDIE! – Gritó Levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

-¡¿Estáis juntos?

-¡SEDDIE!

-¡GOOPY! – Gritó Carly haciendo que el chico se fuera, aunque siguiera sonriendo. - ¿Esto es un sueño o es la realidad?

-¿Tú que crees?

Se produjo un pequeño silencio mientras Carly asimilaba lo que le acababan de confesar sus dos mejores amigos.

-3, 2, 1 – Pensó Freddie.

- !AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡ NO PUEDE SER, TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA. No quería decir que lo sabía pero… LO SABÍA. SABÍA QUE OS GUSTABAIS.

-Carly respira que te va a dar un síncope. – Dijo Freddie.

-SI ES QUE, LAS SEÑALES ERAN CLARAS. TENGO UN SEXTO SENTIDO PARA LAS RELACIONES. Y, ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTÁ PASANDO TODO ESTO DEL NOVIO Y LA NOVIA? QUIERO DETALLES.

-CARLY – Gritó entonces Sam – Respira que te va a dar un algo raro y te quedas tiesa aquí mismo. Esto es real desde que Freddie y yo hemos bajado de la azotea, los detalles mañana, ahora me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Carlangas.

Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo enorme, que cubría una parte de todos los que no se habían dado en ese tiempo.

-Freddiefer, buenas noches a ti también.

Se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en su habitación.

**Carly P.O.V.**

-No va a dejar de insultarte y lo sabes. Incluso puede que te pegue.

-Lo sé. Sam siempre va a ser Sam.

Freddie se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación de Sam con una media sonrisa en la cara y un brillo especial en los ojos. Era una sonrisa que mezclaba la cara de idiota que se te pone cuando piensas en la persona que quieres y la de chico más feliz del mundo por haber recuperado a su mejor amiga.

-Hacia tiempo que no te veía sonreír de ese modo. Bueno, hacía tiempo que no te veía así.

-¿Así cómo? – Dijo él volviéndose hacia mí.

-Así, como estás ahora. Contento.

-Estoy más contento de que vuelva a ser todo como antes que de estar así con ella. – Dijo mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo en dirección a nuestras habitaciones. – Emm… Eso no quiere decir que no me alegre de estar así con ella, ni mucho menos. Es solo que, lo que yo quería era que volviera a ser mi mejor amiga y que las cosas fueran como antes, pero… - Empezó a hablar super deprisa y con un notable nerviosismo en su voz, corrigiendo lo que había dicho.

-Tranquilo, sé lo que quieres decir. Prefieres…

-Tenerla siempre como mi mejor amiga, que solo un tiempo como…

-Como novia.

-Se me hace raro decir que Sam es mi novia. Siempre nos hemos llevado fatal.

-Del odio al amor hay solo un paso Freddie.

-O también puede servir que te atropelle un camión de tacos.

-Oye – Dije golpeándole en el hombro – Yo no te odio.

-Ya lo sé, era broma tonta – Dijo entre risas.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Dije frenándome, pues ya había llegado a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué?

-Todo el mundo dice que no conoces el verdadero valor de algo hasta que lo pierdes. Lo valoras, pero no sabes lo que vale realmente hasta que lo pierdes.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pues… yo no quiero saber el verdadero valor que tenéis tú y Sam nunca.

Se produjo un corto silencio cuando dije eso. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por que no sabía si había entendido lo que quería decir con eso. Quería decir que nunca quería perderlos ni a Sam ni a él, que no quería saber el valor verdadero que tenían por que no los quería perder nunca.

Abrí la boca para explicarme pero me cortó.

-Yo tampoco. Yo tampoco quiero saberlo nunca.

-Buenas noches Freddie. – Dije dándole un abrazo.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? – Dije acercándome a mi puerta. – Me alegro de teneros a Sam y a ti como amigos.

Y dicho esto cerré la puerta.

**Final P.O.V.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

En cuanto entré en la habitación…

-Vale, me vas a contar YA lo que ha pasado en la azotea – Hayley salió de la nada con un ojo maquillado y el otro a medio desmaquillar.

-Mala persona, qué susto me has dado.

-Lo siento. Pero ahora, te vas a sentar en la cama conmigo, y mientras nos preparamos para dormir me vas a contar todo. Y on todo me refiero a TODO, con pelos y señales.

-¿No has oído gritar a Goopy?

-No.

-Vale pues para resumir un poco… ¡SEDDIE! ¡SEDDIE! – Grité imitando a Goopy, levantando los brazos cada vez que decía la palabra Seddie.

-Venga ya – Dijo ella sin poder creérselo.

-Te lo juro por las bragas de mi madre.

-Ahora si que me vas a contar todo con pelos y señales. Vamos, pero ya, que hasta que no me lo cuentes todo, todo, todo no te vas a dormir.

-Está bien.

Nos metimos en el cuarto de baño para poder desmaquillarnos mejor y empecé a contarle toda la historia a Hayley. Una historia que todavía me costaba creerme a mí misma.

- Entonces dijo "Qué… A la mierda el espectáculo", se dio la vuelta se puso a andar hacia mí con cara de, ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer, verdad? ¿No? Pues sí, lo voy a hacer. Y lo hizo.

-¿Qué hizo?

-¿Tú que crees? Me besó.

-BUUUAAAAAHHHH, QUÉ MOMENTAZO. Me recuerda a cuando Taylor y yo fuimos a ver Crepúsculo y…

-Espera, espera, ¿tú viendo Crepúsculo?

-No me gusta Crepúsculo, pero no hacían nada mejor en el cine y estábamos muy aburridas.

-Bueno al menos ahora sale Taylor Launter.

-Sí, el hombre lobo. Bueno que me voy del tema. Me recuerda a cuando al final de la película sonó Leave Out All The Rest de Linkin Park.

-Sí Carly y yo la bautizamos como la canción del momentazo.

-Nosotras igual.

-Es una gran canción.

-Si.

-Bueno, buenas noches – Gritó desde su parte de la habitación – Señora Benson.

-Buenas noches Hayley. Y no empieces con las bromas.

-No prometo nada.

**Final P.O.V.**

A la mañana siguiente, tras levantarse, desayunar y pasar una hora en el autobús, llegaron de nuevo a Roma. Tenían planeado hacer una visita al Coliseo y a algunos museos, y por la tarde, volverían al aeropuerto.

Ese día se juntaron todos, Carly, Freddie, Sam, Hayley, Jeremy, Taylor y Ron, para pasar el día todos juntos.

Tras hacer toda la cola, entraron en el Coliseo. Si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro lo era más todavía.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? – Dijo Hayley.

-¿Qué?

-Hace miles de años Gladiador luchó en este sitio. – Dijo en tono solemne y nostálgico.

Todos empezaron a reírse de lo que había dicho Hayley. Definitivamente, esas cosas solamente se le podían ocurrir a ella. Empezaron a caminar por allí, sacando fotos, de grupo, sin avisar (las cuales solían ser las mejores), por parejas, del lugar. Vamos que podrían llenar un álbum entero o más.

En cuanto salieron del Coliseo, se fueron a ver un museo y después les dijeron donde quedarían para ir al aeropuerto. En cuanto se separaron del grupo, empezó a llover. Otro día lluvioso en Italia.

-Bueno – Dijo Taylor – Creo que lo mejor será mirar donde vamos a comer y una vez lo decidamos ya vamos a patear la ciudad a comprar las últimas cosas y todo eso.

-¿Por qué no comemos donde comimos nosotras ayer? – Dijo Sam agarrando por sorpresa la mano de Freddie. – No está lejos de aquí, es barato y no sirven ni pasta, ni pollo ni pescado, ni postre si no quieres.

-Por mí perfecto, no quiero comer otra vez lo mismo de todos los días – Dijo Freddie.

-Yo en estos momentos – Dijo Carly.

-Mato – Continuó Jeremy el cual parecía que había hecho muy buenas migas con la morena.

-Por una hamburguesa – Terminó Ron.

-Pues decidido, comemos donde ayer – Dijo Hayley.

-Y después de comer me gustaría llevaros a un sitio. – Dijo Freddie.

-¿A dónde?

-Sorpresa.

-Oye Freddiefer, no me vengas con misterios ahora que ya sabes que aunque sea tu novia voy a seguir torturándote.

-No esperaba menos, pero aunque me mates a cosquillas no voy a decir nada hasta después de comer.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no empezamos a andar ya? Así nos entrará hambre antes y antes sabremos a donde nos quiere llevar.

-Lo veo claro, venga va, inseminando que es gerundio – Dijo Sam tirando del brazo de Freddie.

-Mira ahora que prisa tiene – Gritó Carly.

Estuvieron andando durante unas horas, hasta que les entró el hambre y fueron al restaurante. El camarero recibió a Hayley y Sam con un "Chao bambinas" y ellas le dijeron que querían una mes apara todos, y también hamburguesas y patatas para el grupo entero.

El joven camarero les sirvió las hamburguesas y las patatas con una sonrisa en la cara y los jóvenes als devoraron como si esa fuera la última hamburguesa que iban a comer en sus vidas.

Una vez terminaron de comer, pagaron y salieron de nuevo a las lluviosas calles. Freddie se puso al frente de todos y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

Los llevó a la plaza del Panteón y dijo:

-Tenemos que ponernos de espaldas al Panteón. Mirar al frente y tomar la calle que señalaría un reloj si marcara la 1:05.

-¿Y eso dónde nos llevará?

-Vosotros hacedme caso.

Y dicho esto todos siguieron a Freddie el cual se paró frente a una heladería.

-Bienvenidos a la mejor heladería de toda Roma, según mi madre.

-Me lo creeré cuando pruebe el helado de chocolate Benson, hasta entonces nada.

Entonces se adentró en la heladería y pidió una tarrina de helado de chocolate, salió fuera y se llevó la cuchara a la boca. Saboreó el helado y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh dios mío.

Freddie puso su media sonrisa ante las palabras de la ojiazul.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Vale la pena o no?

-Lo digo muy enserio, mis papilas gustativas están teniendo un orgasmo en estos mismo instantes.

Comenzó a devorar su helado con ansias, pero saboreando cada cucharada como si fuera la última mientras los demás pedían sus helados, cada uno de un sabor, y tenían la misma reacción que Sam.

Cuando Freddie salió de la heladería con un cucurucho de fresa en la mano, se acercó a Sam y se quedaron al final del grupo, un poco rezagados.

-¿Me dejas probar el helado? – Dijo la rubia poniendo carita de cachorrito.

-Bueno, vale, pero solo un poquito.

El castaño dejó que Sam probara el helado, pero acto seguido, levantó ligeramente la mano y manchó de helado la nariz de Sam.

-Oye, eso no vale. – Y diciendo eso, cogió la cuchara de su helado y con lo que quedaba de chocolate en ella le manchó la mejilla a Freddie.

Sam intentó correr pero él la agarró por la cintura y la rodeó con los brazos entre risas.

-Mira que me como tu helado que lo tengo al alcance de la boca.

-No, ni se te ocurra, no haber comido tan deprisa.

-Va solo un poquito más. Y no me digas que me compre otro que ya sabes que no me pienso gastar dinero.

-No, ingéniatelas para conseguir más, por que mi helado no lo vas a tocar.

-Vale, vale.

Se acercó a una papelera tiró su tarrina vacía, se acercó a Freddie con paso decidido dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería. Le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le besó inesperadamente saboreando la fresa en sus labios.

-Mmmm… Fresa y chocolate, me gusta la combinación – Dijo Freddie acercándose a ella para besarla de nuevo.

-Pues lo siento mucho Freddie, pero no te voy a dar más, busca otra forma de conseguir helado de chocolate. – Dijo separándose rápidamente con una sonrisa pícara andando hacia el resto del grupo.

-Oh, eres mala Puckett.

-Yo me considero más bien, vengativa.

Un par de horas de risas, tonterías y fotografías después, se encontraban en el lugar indicado para hacer un viaje de hora y media, posiblemente dos horas en dirección al aeropuerto, que pondría fin a todo el viaje.

**Y fin. Primero que nada, ILMM ha sido ÉPICO NO, LO SIGUIENTE DE LO SIGUIENTE. DIOS, MADRE DEL AMOR HERMOSO, adoro la parte del beso, es muy tierna, es preciosa, es perfecta. PERFECTA. Enserio, lo vi a las 5 de la mañana y la imagen era yo, después de volver de fiesta con un cojín en la cara gritando como una posesa mientras repetía una y otra vez el momento Seddie. Una y otra vez el beso aparecía en la pantalla. Y adoro también cuando él dice: Así que creo que estamos los dos locos. Me encanta. Pero sobretodo, me MATA, el momento Goopy Gilbert. SEDDIEEEEE, Goopy a cenar SPAGETTIIIIII. Hay un momento tributo a ese momento en este capítulo, lo tenía que poner era necesario jajaja **

**Después muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, enserio, no pensaba que iba a tener tantas ni pensaba que iba a gustar tanto. Personalmente es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta y uno de los que más me ha constado hacer.**

**Este es el que más me ha costado escribir, por eso os piso disculpas por haber tardado, no se me ocurría nada.**

**Y ya no me paro más, espero que os guste, también espero con ansias IDS&F, y espero subir el capítulo prontito.**

**Besos ^^**


	17. Tenemos Un Problema

**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí. Primero que nada, siento haber tardado, pero es que he estado unos días que no ponía un pie en casa para nada, pero el caso es que ahora tengo un rato así que os dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos abajo.**

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, era de dos horas, las cuales fueron divertidísimas, ya que Jeremy y Ron soltaron todo su arsenal de chistes de todos los tipos que se sabían, Sam, Hayley, Carly y Freddie cantaron algunas canciones y así, se amenizó el viaje hasta el aeropuerto.

Allí, pasó lo mismo que en todos los hoteles, la marabunta. Pero esta vez no fue por la lluvia, pues el cielo estaba ligeramente despejado, sino por las ansias de llegar el primero al baño y poder eliminar los litros de agua y refrescos consumidos a lo largo del día.

Cuando todos salieron del baño diciendo que pesaban tres quilos menos, se dirigieron a realizar el mismo procedimiento con las maletas. Terminaron y se fueron a sentarse un rato a descansar antes de que llegara el momento de embarcar.

Sam estaba sentada escuchando música con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombre de Freddie, el cual acariciaba con el pulgar la mano de la rubia. Carly y el resto jugaban a cartas sentados en un círculo en el suelo, mientras miraba acarameladamente a sus dos amigos.

-Sois la prueba viviente de que del amor al odio hay solo un paso.

-Yo lo dudo – Dijo Sam

-¿Por qué?

-Puede que yo nunca le haya odiado y solo me metiera con él por que era el mejor pasatiempo que encontraba. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Nunca lo sabrás – Dijo poniendo una voz maligna.

-Yo hubo momentos en los que te odié, pero al final acabé acostumbrándome. – Dijo el castaño.

-Pues yo voy a seguir pensando que soy la muestra viviente e que del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

-Estamos en un país libre – Dijo la rubia recuperando la postura en la que estaba antes dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio – Aunque yo tengo que decir que esto me resulta absolutamente perfecto – Susurró para que solo él la oyera.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. Dijo él dándole un leve beso en la frente, que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

- Qué envidia me dan – Dijo Carly.

-A lo mejor la persona indicada está más cerca de lo que crees pero no la ves – Dijo Jeremy.

-Oh, eso ha sonado a indirecta directa – Dijo Hayley señalando a Carly y Jeremy simultáneamente.

-¡Claro que no! – Dijo Carly más roja que un tomate.

-Yo creo que sí – Dijo Taylor apoyando la opinión de Hayley.

-Yo igual – Gritó Ron.

-Vosotros, tórtolos, ayudadme – Dijo Carly suplicante a sus amigos.

-Lo siento Carlangas, el Karma y el Cosmos han decidido, ahora sufre su ira. – Dijo Sam provocando que todos rieran.

Entonces se oyó por megafonía que todos se dirigieran a la puerta de embarque. Se levantaron del suelo y las sillas y se dirigieron hacia la cola de alumnos que esperaban para poder embarcar. Comprobaron sus asientos y de nuevo Sam y Freddie se sentaban juntos.

Recorrieron el pasillo del avión hasta que llegaron a sus asientos. Se sentaron, se abrocharon los cinturones y esperaron a que las azafatas dieran las instrucciones. Fue entonces cuando Sam se empezó a poner tensa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas mi miedo? – Dijo ella un poco bastante alterada.

-¿Y tú no te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

-Pues no, si te digo la verdad no me acuerdo.

-Si tienes miedo, no te soltaré la mano en todo el viaje.

-Ah, eso. ¿Seguro que no te importa? – Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-Para nada. Para algo están los amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí. Antes que tu novio, soy tu amigo.

-Te equivocas. No eres mi amigo.

.Vale, ahora si que me he perdido.

-No eres mi amigo. Eres mi mejor amigo. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa que fue correspondida inmediatamente.

Segundos más tarde el avión comenzó a moverse y Sam se aferró a la mano de Freddie haciendo que él soltara una leve risita.

-La música amansa a las fieras. En tu caso es diferente. En tu caso el avión amansa a la fiera. – Dijo entre risas.

Sam quiso pegarle, insultarle, pero en vez de eso lo que le pasó fue que se unió al castaño en su festival de carcajadas, pues al pensarlo despacio, se daba cuenta de que tenía razón. En su caso, era el avión quien amansaba a la fiera.

Despegó el avión y al poco tiempo Sam se quedó dormida en el hombro de Freddie y este apoyado en la cabeza de ella. Todos los que los miraba no podía evitar pensar que eran adorables y que hacían una pareja fantástica, incluso algunos sonreían de forma un tanto idiota cuando los veían juntos.

Sin embargo, había dos personas que posiblemente no tolerarían esa relación, y fue lo que despertó a Sam de repente a las 4 horas de vuelo.

-Tenemos un problema – Dijo retirando la cabeza del hombro de Freddie haciendo que se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasan tu madre y la mía.

-Me acabo de despertar y no te sigo.

-Mi madre no me dejará estar contigo por que no cree en el amor y seguramente no querrá que salgo lastimada de todo esto. Aunque no lo parezca esas terapias madre hija hacen su efecto.

-Y mi madre seguro que tampoco me dejará estar contigo después de todas las cosas que me has hecho. Cree que estás loca y que deberías estar en una jaula.

-¿Ves por dónde voy? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No lo podemos mantener en secreto se acabarán enterando tarde o temprano y nos obligarán a terminar con esto.

Se produjo un momento de silencio hasta que…

-¿Sabes qué te digo? Que por mi, tanto tu madre como la mía se pueden ir a un sitio que yo me sé.

- Freddie, ¿Seguro que no tiene fiebre? Esa reacción no es normal en ti.

-Tu mismas lo dijiste, no todas las Puckett tienen por que correr la misma suerte. Y yo ya te dije que mi madre se debería haber dado más prisa si es que ella pretendía elegir a "la chica indicada para mí". Además de todo eso se pueden ir a hacer puñetas por que…

-¿Por qué Freddie?

-Pues – Dijo él poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – por que te quiero Puckett.

-Yo también te quiero Benson – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y con esas palabras, ella cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, haciendo que se fundieran en un beso, un beso lleno de ternura. Un beso que se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado hasta que, para disgusto de ambos, el piloto del avión habló por megafonía diciendo que iba a aterrizar.

Se separaron se volvieron a abrochar los cinturones. Sam redirigió su mano hacia la de Freddie.

Pocos minutos más tardes aterrizaron, recogieron sus maletas y subieron al autobús que los llevaría a la estación. Todos estaban deseando volver a ver a sus padres y a Spencer, sin embargo, a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido en el avión y tras haber acordado en el autobús que procurarían hacer que sus madres se enteraran de la forma más delicada posible de lo que había entre ellos, en los cuerpos de Sam y Freddie había una pequeña sensación de miedo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar tener.

**Y hasta aquí. Sé que no es muy largo ni nada del otro mundo, pero estoy cansadísima y son casi las 2 de la madrugada. También decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Sí, esto se acaba, pero tengo en mente subir otra así que, por fortuna o por desgracia, no os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente muajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior, enserio, motivan mucho a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Enserio, cuando un autor dice que motivan es por que es verdad no por pelotear. Es una verdad de la buena.**

**Bueno de me despido ya hasta el siguiente capitulo que espero no tardar en subir. Dejad vuestros reviews.**

**Besos ^^ **


	18. Lección Aprendida

**Hey, hey, bueno, he decidido que no me voy a parar mucho aquí arriba. Os veo abajo. **

**Y como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

El avión aterrizo y 60 personas más dormidas que despiertas bajaron del avión. Habían despedido el frío italiano puede que para siempre, pero volvían a encontrarse con el frío de Seattle acompañado por una pequeña llovizna apenas perceptible.

Todos se dirigieron a coger las maletas, 60 personas sentadas en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Me han dicho que la gente tiene sueño – Dijo Hayley que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ron con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, cosa que no le impedía conservar ese sentido del humor tan curioso que la caracterizaba.

-No, para nada, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – Dijo Ron.

-Y yo que pensaba que no estaría cansada. Necesito unos pies de repuesto y una semana de dormir sin parar para recuperarme del todo. – Se quejó Carly.

-Yo estaría una semana durmiendo para recuperarme, pero a mí la comida me la inyectan en vena – Dijo Sam dándose golpes en la zona donde se suelen poner los goteros al decir lo de la comida.

-Cómo no – Se rió Freddie.

-¡Maletas a la vista! – Se oyó de repente a Gibby.

Entre resoplidos y quejas, todos se levantaron a coger sus maletas las cuales, no sé si por el cansancio o los miles de trastos que habían comprado, parecía que pesaran 100 kilos.

Los chicos ayudaron a las chicas a coger sus maletas y tras media hora, todos se estaban dirigiendo al autobús.

En cuanto cruzaron las puertas del aeropuerto, el frío no, helado viento de Seattle los despertó a todos de golpe.

-La madre del pollo que es la gallina, ¿quién ha apagado la estufa? Qué frío hace – Dijo Sam dejando escapar un humo blanco por su boca con cada palabra debido al frío.

-Quiero volver a Italia, allí el frío no es tan frío.

-Yo me vuelvo ahora a Italia y a mi madre le da un infarto lo menos – Dijo Freddie quedándose pensativo. – Aunque pensándolo detenidamente…

-Y un jamón, tú te quedas conmigo – Dijo Sam agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Oh, tienes miedo de que me vaya – Dijo Freddie poniendo ojos de cachorrito y haciendo pucheros.

-Normal. Bueno, si lo pienso bien sé que nunca te irías.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Dijo metiendo su maleta en el autobús que ya había llegado.

-Por que no puedes vivir sin mí – Y con eso le dio un beso y se metió en el autobús.

-Touché – Dijo con cara de atontado siguiendo a Sam.

Se sentaron al fondo del autobús igual que la semana anterior y empezaron a hablar sobre los acontecimientos que se había producido en el viaje, ella ponían nota a los chicos de los cuales habían sacado fotos a escondidas en cada ciudad y ellos hacían lo mismo con las fotos de las chicas. Se divertían pero un pensamiento rondaba todas sus mentes: Hormonas, hormonas everywhere.

-A todo eso – Dijo la morena dando un leve saltito en su asiento - ¿cómo le vais a contar a vuestras madres lo vuestro?

- Con delicadeza – Dijo Sam

-Con mucha, mucha delicadeza – Corrigió el castaño.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó hayley con curiosidad acercándose a la rubia y a Freddie.

-Por que mi madre dice que el amor es… bueno que el amor no existe por que su relación más larga fue con mi padre y fue fatal y ahora su relación más larga es milagrosa si dura mas de dos semanas.

-Y mi madre la odia, dice que está loca – Dijo señalando a Sam – y dice que es ella la que tiene que elegir a la chica indicada para mí.

-Vaya… menudo culebrón.

-Y que lo digas.

-Pues lo mejor será que penséis el modo más delicado de decírselo en diez segundos – Dijo Jeremy.

-Por que ya hemos llegado.

En ese momento tanto el estómago de la dueña de los ojos de zafiro como el de los ojos color café se encogió hasta adoptar dimensiones imposibles.

-Naturalidad – Dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose el uno al otro.

Diciendo esto bajaron del autobús.

-¡CARLY!

Antes de que la morena pudiera reaccionar un muy emocionado Spencer se abalanzó sobre ella levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas sin parar.

-Carly, Carly, Carly mi pequeñaja.

-Sí ya he vuelto Spencer, te prometí que lo haría.

-Te he echado mucho de menos pequeñaja – Dijo dejándola otra vez en el suelo.

-Y yo a ti, más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

-Sorprendente.

-Hola Sam – Dijo su madre acercándose a ella con sus andares pasotas.

-Hola mamá – Dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos trocito de bacon – Dijo su madre sin poder contener la emoción. Parecía ser que las terapias hacían efecto. - ¿Cómo te ha ido todo? ¿Has torturado mucho al Tecnoboy?

-Más de lo que te crees mamá.

-¡FREDDIE! ¡FREDDIE! – Gritó Marisa Benson esquivando a todos padre y abrazando a su hijo llorando a moco colgando.

-Hola mamá – Dijo él con un ligero atisbo de emoción en la voz, al fin y al cabo era su madre por muy loca que pudiera llegar a estar.

-Te he echado mucho de menos osito, ni siquiera la compañía de Spencer me ayudaba.

-No me digas que te has pasado la semana con Spencer.

-Algo tenía que hacer para no sentirme sola.

"Pobre Spencer" – Pensó Freddie.

-Hola pequeñazos – Dijo entonces Spencer abrazando a Sam y a Freddie.

-Hola Spencer – Dijeron a la vez.

-Me tenéis que contar con pelos y señales, todo, absolutamente TODO lo que ha pasado esta semana.

Por el tono en el que lo dijo Sam y Freddie supieron que Carly se había ido un pelín de la lengua.

-No te preocupes que te lo contaremos todo.

-Bueno – Dijo Freddie girando sobre sus talones – Vamos a por las maletas.

-Os esperamos. Dijeron la madre de Sam y la de Freddie.

Ambos con esto se dirigieron al autobús para coger sus maletas, pero en lugar de cogerlas por la puerta que daba a donde estaban todos los padres, rodearon el autobús para poder despedirse como era debido.

-Bueno – Dijo Freddie sacándo su maleta.

-Bueno – Repitió Sam.

-Parece ser que no sospechan nada.

-Será lo mejor por ahora. Si eso cuando estemos cada uno en su casa se lo decimos con calma y sosiego.

-Sí será lo mejor. Y también será mejor que nos vayamos ya o empezarán a preguntar. – Dijo avanzando hacia ella hasta que su espalda quedó pegada al autobús.

-Vaya que prisa tienes Benson – Dijo poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Sabes qué Sam? En estos momentos las palabras me parecen innecesarias y otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Sonreír es la primera mejor cosa que puedes hacer con tus labios.

-¿Y la segunda?

Oh, no sé, puede que…

Y sin terminar la frase cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Ella se acercó más a él correspondiendo el beso de buen grado. Poco a poco la cosa se fue tornando más pasional, tanto que prácticamente se olvidaron que sus respectivas madres les estaban esperando hacía no sabían cuanto tiempo.

Pero entonces…

-¡QUITA TUS ZARPAS DE MI HIJO LOCA!

-Mamá no… - Dijo él con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sam.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS LOCA? ¿¡Qué pasa aquí Sam?

-Mamá yo…

-La salvaje de tu hija estaba besando a mi hijo en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Sam? ¿A Freddie? ¡Pero si se odian a muerte!

-Mamá no… - Trató de decir Sam.

-Ahora mismo nos vamos a casa Freddie – Dijo cogiendo su maleta.

- Pero…

-Pero nada, nos vamos y ya te puedes ir despidiéndote ella por que no la vas a ver más.

-No mamá.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que yo no me muevo de aquí. No voy a dejar de hacer iCarly ni nada de lo que me gusta ni voy a dejar de ver a Sam.

-Freddie… - Dijo Marisa sin salir de su asombro.

-Ni Freddie ni nada mamá, no voy a dejar de ver a Sam. Y deja ya de decir eso de que tú buscarás a la chica adecuada para mí. Ya soy mayorcito y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. He sido más rápido que tú.

-Me da igual no la vas a ver más.

-No mamá, la voy a ver hoy mañana y siempre y voy a seguir siendo su novio, la voy a seguir besando y abrazando por que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ella.

-Lo que me faltaba. A tu edad no te puedes enamorar. Vamonos a casa.

-¿Es que nunca le escuchas? Por una vez en tu vida escucha lo que te dice. Si le prohíbes verme lo vas a echar todo a perder, conseguirás que tu propio hijo te odie más de lo que ya te odia y a mí me hundirás en la miseria. ¿Sabes por qué? – Dirigió la vista hacia su madre al hacer la pregunta – Por que el amor si que existe, no todos tienen por qué correr la misma suerte y no puedes prohibirme que deje de verlo. Por que yo también estoy jodidamente enamorada de él.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el cual Carly y Spencer se comieron hasta los muñones observando aquello.

De repente Marisa comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos y la persona menos esperada la detuvo.

-Para. Déjalos tranquilos. – Dijo la madre de Sam.

-¿Cómo? A mí nadie e dice lo que hacer con mi hijo. Yo sé lo que es mejor para él.

-Está claro que no. Mira, sé que nunca me he llevado de maravilla ni con mi hija ni con tu hijo, pero nunca antes le había visto esa chispa de felicidad en sus ojos, y tampoco lo había visto en tu hijo. Sam me ha plantado cara más veces pero nunca de ese modo y Freddie nuca te ha plantado cara. ¿No crees que si lo ha hecho es por algo? Siempre dices que quieres lo mejor para él, pues lo mejor para el, lo mejor para los dos, es que los dejes estar juntos.

Se volvieron a producir unos segundos de silencio en los que Carly y Spencer se comieron medio brazo, y en los que a Sam y a Freddie les desapareció el estomago.

-Está bien, tendré que acostumbrarme, pero está bien.

Y diciendo esto arrastró resignada la maleta de Freddie en dirección a su casa.

-Gracias mamá eres la mejor – Dijo Sam abrazando a su madre.

-No me des las gracias Sammy. Te espero en el coche.

Y se fue junto con Spencer y Marisa, arrastrando la maleta de Sam hacia el coche.

-No sé cual es vuestra definición de mucha delicadeza, pero bueno. Al final todo ha salido bien. – Dijo Carly.

-Sí, al final todo ha salido bien – Dijo Sam.

-¿Sabéis? He aprendido una cosa durante este viaje. – Dijo Sam

-Yo igual.

-Unas cosas acaban – Dijo Sam.

-Otras empiezan – Dijo Freddie intercambiando una leve mirada con Sam.

-Y otras… Dijo Carly rodeando los hombros de Freddie con su brazo derecho y los e Sam con el izquierdo.

-No tienen fin – Dijeron los tres a la vez.

Y con esta lección prendida, pusieron punto y final a su viaje de fin de curso.

**Me va a costar poner esto pero… FIN. Sí queridos lectores, se acabó. Hoy he puesto punto y final a mi primer fic y la verdad, me da mucha pena. **

**Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado vuestros reviews, muchísimas gracias por seguir con esto hasta el final, y gracias también a todos los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritas o a mí a su lista de autores favoritos. (Me siento como J.K. Rowling en el estreno de Harry Potter con esta despedida xD). Ahora enserio, mil gracias. Pero no creáis que os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente. No, para nada. Esta va a ser la primera de muchas historias, si vosotros queréis claro.**

**Y creo que no me queda más que decir, dejad vuestros reviews diciendo si os ha gustado, si no, que parte os ha encantado, que parte habéis odiado, por qué el jamón boliviano te cambia… y todo lo que os pase por la cabeza.**

**Y sin más que decir, me despido, pero no por mucho tiempo, con mi clásico…**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
